Ojos color Sol
by Gotaru
Summary: Alphonse equivale a Sol, irradiando esperanzas, vida, calor: conocerle con su cuerpo recuperado fue lo que a todo le dio un nuevo significado. Roy, en uno de los momentos más nebulosos de su vida, tan sólo desea acercarse a su majestuosidad cegadora. Aproximarse, un paso a la vez; colisionar contra él sin escalas de grises. Renacer en el centro de su calidez. Roy x Alphonse.


**D isclaimer: Arakawa **de todo es dueña.

* * *

 **\- X -**

«Te vio despertar y le dio miedo de morir».

 **(Calle 13,** _ **Ojos color Sol**_ **)**

 **\- X -**

* * *

~ prólogo: antes de **él** ~

En su corazón, alma y mente, todas tan sombrías como el color de su mirada: sueños son pesadillas y pesadillas son sueños de los que nunca acaba de despertar, no del todo, pues en su realidad despierta los horrores prevalecen ocultos tras las cortinas de su oficina, en el reflejo del café en su taza favorita, dibujados en sus manos cada vez que las veía.

Infierno. Castigo por todo lo hecho. Así funcionaban las cosas en su cerebro.

Espasmos de intranquilidad acunándole en brazos antes de arrojarlo al abismo, Roy Mustang despierta con el grito atorado y punzante en la garganta: incluso en la inconsciencia no se deja expresar en su debilidad. Se odia (mucho, demasiado, más de la cuenta) al notar lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Qué vida.

Y qué _espantoso_ es lo que ve pintándose bajo sus párpados con talento de artista.

Lo gracioso es que éste no tendría por qué ser su estado emocional-mental, al menos no a estas alturas: el Día Prometido fue un evento al que lograron sobrevivir, si bien escueta pero exitosamente, ya el shock nacido del mismo estaba superado y en la actualidad él seguía esforzándose y esforzándose y esforzándose por hacer de este país un lugar mejor, digno de todos y cada uno de sus habitantes. Los que todo lo valían.

En nombre de los extranjeros que en sus manos se habían vuelto cenizas, también.

Pero el mundo ante sus ojos poseía imborrables grises e infelicidad.

¿Por qué? ¿Y cuál era la causa?

Mirando fijamente las tinieblas reinantes en su cocina mientras se lleva un muy necesitado vaso de agua fría a los labios, baraja aquellas palabras que definen estados variados de la psique humana.

Depresión, estrés en niveles preocupantes, pos-trauma extendiéndose como olas sobre la arena: ¿cuál era? ¿Merecía él ser catalogado bajo alguno de éstos siquiera?

Habiendo tantos seres que, bajo sonrisas y máscaras ceñidas, vivían con auténticos males acechándoles noche y día…

(Pobreza. Enfermedades. Violencia en el hogar y en las calles)

―No merezco tanto. Nunca lo haré ―su error es creer con tanta convicción lo que dice.

Verdad inmutable y similar a ácido en la boca por lo difícil de alcanzar: mientras el ser no aprenda a tratarse con gentileza, el paisaje no cambiará.

Fotografía que retrata un cadáver desdichado.

Ya ante su cama e incapaz de tan sólo lanzarse sobre la misma, limitándose a mirarla, Roy reflexiona: esto es normal, se dice él. De alguna lo era. La perfección, en ningún contexto, existe. No es más que un hilo llevado por el viento al que los dedos nunca se aproximarán siquiera.

En fin: que nunca en ningún existir prevalece completa la felicidad.

Pero la angustia punzante en su pecho, pero los nudos abrasadores en su garganta y los rincones fríos de su mente en los que gobernaban las tinieblas, lanzándose sobre él cuando menos lo espera… Roy tan sólo quiere que todo se _detenga_.

De una vez y por todas.

Y Roy sabe a la perfección que hay un único método de silenciarlo todo. Por siempre, ah, por la dulce eternidad en la que sabe muy bien que no existe nada del otro lado: refulgir del metal de una pistola, la misma bajo su pa...

Roy se sacude el pensamiento como un fastidioso insecto.

El mismo zumbido que, últimamente, resonaba en sus oídos con particular insistencia, como no lo había hecho desde su juventud al volver a casa de la guerra.

Acostado en su cama, observa el techo: sabe que no dormirá, que en unas horas el amanecer se alzará. Sabe que pasará el resto del día de mañana cabeceando en su silla de cuero negro (y que Riza no aprobará aquello).

Sabe que es la personificación de la apatía.

Odia respirar.

Odia haber nacido en primer lugar.

Pero no: cuán fácil es ser injusto con uno mismo y dejarse poseer por el pesimismo, cuando la realidad es que el corazón no ha dejado, en ningún momento, de latir en el pecho.

La verdad yace en el sencillo acto de aborrecer no sentir como en antaño: no es el final.

Hay, todavía, esperanza.

Hay destellos de una mejor vida.

Siempre y cuando el corazón bombeé sangre al cuerpo, al alma, a todo lo que somos, la esperanza existirá.

Pero…

―No lo soporto ―son sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el oleaje que a todos conducen a la tierra sin forma de los sueños.

Paz, aunque sea momentánea y no merecida, según el hombre aguerrido.

Pero siempre, siempre, siempre tiene que volver a despertar, ¡y todo vuelve a iniciar, y es que él no es dueño de su propia vida…!

Por ahora todo es tonalidad gritos y pesadillas. Todo.

Un alzar de cabeza ajena, un sacudir ligero del ser en la cama: ¿por ahora?

¿De qué hablas?

Porque la realidad en el interior de esas cuatro paredes incoloras, las que su mundo eran, con los dedos se tanteaba: el Sol y la calidez no existían.

No sabía, él, que dentro de un tiempo las cosas cambiarían.

Sólo resistir quedaba.

De vez en cuando, la salvación, aquello que te motiva a dar los primeros pasos para avanzar hacia un algo que sólo tú podías alcanzar, bien puede ser antropomorfa.

El ángel inesperado de esta mundana historia.

* * *

 **...**

 **| OJOS COLOR SOL |**

 **...**

* * *

 **1\. [REENCUENTRO]**

Aquello que no se pudo prever o imaginar: lo inesperado.

¿El término siquiera alcanzaba a describir el aparecer de Alphonse Elric en su vida?

Roy Mustang no estaba seguro. No lo creía, más bien.

No, pues al igual que todo lo que a Alphonse conformaba, Roy sentía que se merecía un nuevo término: renacer. Aprender a vivir otra vez.

Más, incluso.

Roy lo recordará de ese modo por la eternidad, aunque nunca se lo dirá a Alphonse a sabiendas de que éste no lo vería de ese modo (de que nunca se daría tanto crédito a sí mismo): el Sol entrando por la puerta de su oficina.

Ya no más tinieblas.

―Hola, general ―le hablan de la nada, con la guardia baja: voz-melodía. Incluso Roy, tan ajeno a lo que se desencadenaría de ahí en más, no pudo evitar expandir sus ojos ante la cualidad agradable de la voz que no reconoció. Levanta la vista del (condenadamente aburrido) informe―. Es… un honor conocerle por segunda vez…

A Roy Mustang le toma una cantidad considerable de tiempo recolectar fragmentos de memoria y reunirlos en un ser identificable: cuando los mismos conforman un ser…

―Alphonse ―dice, suelta cual respiración más bien, sin salir de su estado ciertamente asombrado. A tremendas alturas esperaba de todo por parte de esta vida, menos…

En respuesta, ojos dorados centellean y el aludido profiere una risita capaz de ocasionar cosquillas a quien sea.

En Roy obra el efecto de que esboce la sombra de una sonrisa, sus cejas alzadas. Profiere, a su vez, una risa ligera, que en un día tan normal como ese no habría brotado de él. Alphonse se aproxima a su escritorio a pasos lentos que Roy identifica acertadamente como respetuosos; ya ante él el joven se detiene a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Coronado por sonrisas el silencio es agradable.

Aun así el mayor decide romperlo en pos de sincerarse un poco.

―Admito que tu presencia aquí ciertamente es una sorpresa. No te he visto en mucho tiempo, Alphonse ― _y en general tampoco esperaba volver a verte_ , se contiene de agregar. Intuye que no sería un comentario muy adecuado.

Alphonse suspira, más de sus labios nunca se esfuma la sonrisa. Contra Roy, entonces, se impacta un pensamiento que lo arrolla todo a su paso: es la primera vez en su vida que tiene la oportunidad de apreciar su sonrisa, de ver las comisuras de su ahora existente boca arqueadas hacia arriba. No tiene tiempo de pensar algo más, ya que Alphonse ha hablado.

―Puedo imaginarlo, señor. Yo tampoco pensé que estaría de vuelta o al menos no tan pronto. Rizenbul es mi único hogar ―su ojos adquieren un brillo especial, particular―. Pero me alegro de estar, ahora, aquí. Me alegro de haber decidido volver y quedarme.

―Y quizás sea positivo para todos nosotros el tenerte de regreso, Alphonse ―un comentario inesperado de su parte, pero expresado con honestidad, pues aunque nunca pudo conocerlo bien (venga, nada en realidad), Mustang siempre sintió especial simpatía por Alphonse Elric. Lejana, pero existente―. Mejor aún: tú _sin_ tu hermano. Al menos yo no podría imaginar nada más glorioso.

Alphonse ríe hasta el punto en que se encoje un poco, aferrándose a su maleta. Roy nunca sabrá, no obstante, cuánto aceleró su corazón y cuánto erizó su piel con nada más que la primera parte de lo que dijo.

Lo que Roy sí sabe es que se siente, ahora, de muy buen humor. Mmh.

Ver sonreír y ser libre y disfrutar a alguien que por mucho tiempo no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo se antoja… agradable.

―Gracias, señor…

Río de agua cristalina siguiendo su curso: de ahí en más todo fluyó con naturalidad.

* * *

―Eh, señor… ¿Puedo sentarme?

Roy parpadea. De repente, se había quedado silencioso y un tanto abstraído de su entorno. Intentaba pensar, sacar cuentas. Y es que, ¿hace cuántos años ya fue que…?

Roy asiente, reflexionando en lo poco cómodo que es ese sofá. Casi se siente mal por la incomodidad que, con toda seguridad, Alphonse no expresará en voz alta.

―Me disculpo si mi pregunta es de naturaleza entrometida, pero, ¿cuántos años tienes, Alphonse? No creo poder calcularlo yo mismo ―ya ni siquiera recordaba cuántos años tenía el frijol iracundo, para el caso.

―Veinte, señor. Y descuide ―Alphonse le ofrece su mejor sonrisa y Mustang respira tranquilo ante la benevolencia del chico.

Del adulto joven, más bien, se ve obligado a auto-corregirse.

―Bien: no planeo molestarle mucho, tan sólo deseaba pasarme por los cuarteles a saludarlos a todos. Realmente extrañaba saber de ustedes ―Roy nota que sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco. Sus ojos no dejan de brillar―. Tampoco planeaba molestarle a usted en su oficina, porque lo sé muy ocupado, pero… bueno, cuando se lo comuniqué a la teniente Riza, ella…

Roy se apresura a expresar en sus facciones toda la indignación que lo llena, más todo lo ofendido que se siente; en su interior se levantan minúsculas olas de pánico. Es consciente de que no diría lo que a continuación va a declarar de estar ella presente. Ni loco.

―Mmh ―bufa―. Imagino que despreció mi admirable esfuerzo por no caer dormido ante todo el papeleo y demás que tengo por hacer. Ella no me da todo el crédito que merezco, Alphonse, entérate de eso.

Alphonse contiene la risotada, quizás en solidaridad con esa mujer a la que ambos tanto admiran en realidad.

―Algo así, sí: me dijo que de seguro usted estaría haciendo de todo _menos_ trabajar. También que le parecía perfecto si yo le echaba un ojo a usted mientras ella estaba con los demás.

―Típico.

Pero ambos se están sonriendo.

Y el silencio es agradable, apacible, en efecto.

¿Por qué?

¿Tendrá importancia siquiera?

Roy se responde que no, porque se encuentra ante una persona que siempre identificó como una muy noble, porque está entablando una conversación pacífica con la misma. Una que nunca pensó que podría tener lugar. Porque un poco de tranquilidad nacida de la sencillez de un momento no le viene mal a nadie. Esa es toda la respuesta que precisa.

Todo es natural.

―Señor ―una vez más, Alphonse lo saca de un caudal intenso de pensamientos―, yo… nada más espero que el que usted haya estado bien durante todos estos años.

» Todos nosotros hemos pasado por muchas cosas, ¿no lo cree?

Roy no sabe qué decir ante sus palabras. Fueron ciertamente repentinas, pero al provenir de Alphonse destilan honestidad. Destilan… empatía, principalmente. Al mayor se le antojan rebosantes de valor y siente que admira a Alphonse por tener la valentía de proferirlas. Son pocos de ellos, francamente, los que se atreven a rememorar el pasado y ese muchacho lo ha hecho con una sonrisa en los labios.

Alphonse no ha terminado de hablar.

―A lo largo del camino perdimos físicamente a muchos, si bien de corazón _nunca_ los vamos a olvidar. Pero sus ausencias no dejan de doler. Con nada se llenarán ―Alphonse eleva entonces sus ojos. Le mira. Roy siente que se le va el aire, sin poder controlarse. No entiende por qué siente algo tan nuevo, tan salido de la nada. ¿Será el significado del momento? ¿Será lo trascendental de sus palabras? ¿El color de esa mirada, acaso?―. Pero está bien eso, ¿no lo cree? Yo opino que… que con lo mucho que te duele ya no tener a alguien demuestras así cuánto lo amaste, cuánto te significó.

» Disculpe si lo que digo es una tontería o, si por el contrario, no desea escucharlo.

» Pero he aprendido a expresarme sin miedo, sin pudor. Sin vergüenza alguna. Diría que es lo más valioso que he aprendido en mi vida. No hay mejor forma de sentirte en paz con todo y todos.

» Así que… en nombre de lo feliz que mi hermano es con Winry, de las sonrisas que veo en los rostros de todos en su equipo, de lo mucho que Gracia ha conseguido salir adelante y de lo relajado que yo me siento para con todo… sólo espero que eso sea una realidad para usted por igual.

» Lo espero de corazón. Todos merecemos felicidad.

A Roy lo embarga un impulso, una necesidad tan _abismal_ que debe aferrarse discretamente a los apoyabrazos para contenerse; pero es un grito que nace en el centro de su corazón y que se le filtra como espuma por cada poro del cuerpo, buscando salir, buscando _ser_ del modo en que hace tiempo Roy no se lo permite a sí mismo.

Quiere acercarse a Alphonse. Quiere tomarlo de los hombros. Quiere gritarle que no, que él no es feliz, que ni él ni nada están bien, que todo es una mierda y apesta y duele y lo vuelve loco y más y _ad infinitum_. Quiere.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo de lo que sucede a su alrededor le provoca vehemencia. Le provoca _algo_.

Cuánta lucidez lo embarga. Cuánto ímpetu lo recorre…

Con todo y sintiéndose como un loco que escapó de su acolchada celda blanca, Roy no puede evitar intuir que ese no sería un mal actuar de su parte: y es que de Alphonse fluye la empatía, a raudales y cálidamente…

Ser que estaba hecho para ser un amigo, para depositar una mano cálida en un hombro frío. Alguien que apoya. Su agudeza de mente no precisa de mucho para examinarlo y aceptarlo como verdad, le ha tomado poco tiempo descubrirlo: sus palabras han delatado toda la bondad que descansa en ese corazón, tan dorado como los ojos de su dueño.

¿Y por qué está sintiendo todo esto en primer lugar?

Se le ocurre que es porque nunca estuvo ante alguien como Alphonse. Alguien que sintiese tanto interés por corazones ajenos y que con nobleza desbordante lo demostrase. O tal vez sólo era algo que Roy, lejanamente, necesitaba en estos momentos…

Bah, ¡pero qué mierda le pasa!

¿Cómo se atrevía a considerar el decirle, el mostrarle aunque sea un esbozo de lo que sentía a Alphonse? ¡Menuda forma de espantar al chico (adulto joven, carajo)!

¿Y con qué? Con pútridas sandeces. Porque eso y nada más es lo que le quitaba el sueño, lo que le impedía concentrarse, lo que no generaba en él deseo alguno de alimentarse siquiera. Sandeces.

―Sandeces… ―no es más que un susurro venenoso.

Los ojos de Alphonse se expanden. Se inclina hacia adelante en el sofá color chocolate.

― ¿Qué, señor?

Roy, por la putísima tercera vez, se despierta sintiendo que le lanzaron una cubeta de agua fría encima y que la misma, de paso, se ha estrellado contra su cabeza. Un golpe que en definitiva merece por imbécil. Comenzaba a hartarse de esta manía suya de andar en la Luna.

Se maldice con apasionamiento y una sonrisa falsa, falsa, repulsivamente falsa le nace en los labios. A Roy casi le duele esbozarla. Era un asco ser tan cobarde.

Pero Roy no recordó, en ese momento, que los ojos no mentían.

―Rebosas amabilidad, Alphonse. Mantente así todo lo que puedas ―pero sus palabras obran todo, menos el efecto que él quería.

Mierda.

De repente el semblante conformado por luz de Alphonse cae por una milésima de segundo: él parece quedarse en blanco un instante. Y nada más que mirarle hace.

Un instante que a Roy se le antoja sin final.

El silencio se torna gris: dorado y negro sin respiración ante el otro.

Entonces la oficina centellea en mil colores (colores que no se desplegaban ante los ojos de Mustang desde hace mucho) y es el dorado lo que predomina, el apasionado protagonista de la obra. La sonrisa ha retornado al rostro de Alphonse.

―Lo intentaré, señor. Daré lo mejor de mí.

» También quería decirle… Gracias. Por todo.

» Mi hermano y yo le debemos a muchas personas el haber triunfado, el estar aquí ahora, el estar vivos y felices y sanos: nunca olvidaré que usted es una de esas personas. Nunca podría.

» Se lo agradezco, general Roy Mustang.

Unos minutos pasan: sólo despedirse queda.

El amarillento Sol del atardecer entra a raudales por las ventanas de la oficina, rayos de delicadeza inaudita. Roy nota como los mismos impactan contra Alphonse: recuerda que hubo una época en que, al acariciar su cuerpo, la luminosidad habría resaltado plateado propio de una armadura, no oro en forma de ojos y mechones de cabello. Nadie brillaría así, como un astro, porque él no se molesta siquiera en pensar en Edward.

Alphonse, con sonrisa imborrable, estrecha su mano desprovista de su característico guante. Sus ojos brillan de un modo que Roy sólo puede anhelar para sí, nunca tener plasmado en su propia mirada.

Y ya. Alphonse no está.

En más de un sentido el Sol se ha ocultado de su vida. Las paredes grises que bordean su oscuridad personal lo engullen de un bocado.

… Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, no obstante, Alphonse voltea. Le mira fugazmente por encima del hombro.

Y Roy juró que hubo timidez en la forma tan rápida en que Alphonse evitó sus ojos, incluso en cómo abandonó la habitación. Ni siquiera se molesta en darle segundas intenciones a esa mirada entablada; ¿cómo podría? ¡Qué idiota sería…!

En soledad, en silencio, siendo más y menos que un hombre al mismo tiempo, Roy la mira: la mano que Alphonse estrechó.

Es pálida y fría, nada suave. Es anodina. Es tan mala como su dueño lo era.

Y, aun así, alguien como Alphonse la _tocó_.

Alphonse: en definitiva no esperó volver a verlo.

« _Gracias. Por todo_.»

Se sonríe. Y es que, ¿cómo no hacerlo…?

« _Todos merecemos felicidad_.»

La sonrisa cae, sin fuerzas, sin color ni esperanzas: Roy de repente se siente mediano, pequeño, del largo de un átomo. Se siente a punto de esfumarse como la más infame de las humaredas.

Angustia.

Presenció la grandeza de la persona en la que Alphonse se convirtió: como una metáfora total, desquiciante por lo adecuada, Alphonse se había fortalecido a causas de los golpes que el mazo incandescente de los traumas y pérdidas había propinado contra el oro de su humanidad. Era la mejor versión de sí mismo.

Roy Mustang era el carbón maldito de una mina cuya profundidad llegaba hasta el infierno, hasta lugares tristes a los que él estaba encadenado. Carbón, sí: mas en su interior Roy no cargaba gemas preciosas algunas.

―No todos, Alphonse.

Permanece de pie más tiempo del que es capaz de percibir. Finalmente se dirige a la ventana, mirando a través de la misma y preguntándose si llegará a ver a Alphonse abandonando los cuarteles, sin sorprenderse cuando no lo encuentra por ninguna parte. De cualquier forma sabe que las probabilidades de que no vuelve a verle por acá son altas. Alphonse era un pájaro en libertad: ¿para qué regresar al núcleo de lo monótono?

¿Y qué explicaba ese lejano, casi insustancial esbozo de anhelo dirigido a un muchacho al que nunca antes miró con interés, sin importar que tan significativo y conmovedor haya sido su reencuentro con él?

Al final, debe admitirse que era verdad: sí, para qué negarlo ya.

Quería a alguien con quien hablar.

Quería mirar ojos ajenos con fijeza y sin flaquear, quería expresarse y hablar y gritar y luego bramar.

Quería algo de luz, incluso el más ínfimo rayo, perforando la oscuridad que le nublaba los sentidos del corazón. Una mano amiga.

¿Pero cómo, si él no se atrevía a mover sus labios y darle forma a sus angustias?

―Los hombres cobardes tan sólo merecen…

No hacía falta terminar aquella frase. Todos podían finalizarla como se les antojase. Roy tenía su propia forma de describir su falta de valentía.

Nada más queda: se sienta frente a su escritorio, lee, firma, mira sin mirar las paredes que lo rodean. No está ahí en realidad.

Entre muchas otras cosas el silencio es compañía: su único amigo.

* * *

Las noches no poseen color y ésta es idéntica en su carencia de tonalidad: Roy se acuesta en la cama y a nada más que a respirar, respirar, respirar y mirar, mirar, mirar se dedica.

Se le ocurre que debe dar miedo esa imagen, la del hombre de ojos cansados yaciendo inmóvil en una cama desecha, pero la inmensidad de lo poco que le importa es inaudita. Se sonríe con amargura.

Bah.

Aunque, para variar y ante la apatía que late hasta abrumar, piensa: las palabras de Alphonse brillaron con luz propia. Fueron como campanillas que lo despertaron de un adormecimiento que se extendió más de lo debido.

Y es que todo lo encerraron, todo lo que yacía atrapado en ese corazón lo expresaron: esperanza, gratitud, paz mental y felicidad.

Felicidad…

Felicidad.

Le hicieron recordar, además, que es un hombre que carga con mucha, con excesiva historia detrás.

Le hicieron recordar que fueron muchas, de igual manera, las ocasiones en que no se dejó vencer: ya sea golpes físicos a su humanidad (las garras de la perra de Lujuria atravesándole entero) o ganchos directos al alma (Maes…).

Todo lo sobrevivió, sí, pues hoy está aquí para contarlo.

― ¿Y para qué…?

¿Para yacer allí, así, sintiéndose acechado por fantasmas que al parecer no pudo superar y cargando en su espalda con un desprecio a sí mismo que de lo excesivo goteaba? ¿¡Para eso!?

¿Para sentirse indigno incluso de respirar…?

« _Todos nosotros hemos pasado por muchas cosas, ¿no lo cree?_ »

La pregunta, gentil y empática, resuena como una respuesta. Un consuelo.

No entendía, él, que nada de malo hay en la debilidad.

―Hoy no quiero pensar ―suplica con los ojos cerrados―. No…

La solución era lógica, entonces: desconectar de la mente. Así, por primera vez en semanas, consigue dormirse tres horas antes de lo normal.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos, no obstante, le resulta auténticamente imposible (incomprensible) el rememorar vagamente ojos de color tornasol: tornasol por tener Alphonse un alma de matiz multicolor. El timbre pacífico de la voz del menor retorna a sus oídos, haciéndole cosquillas cual plumas mágicas.

Qué nuevo.

Un joven de sonrisa fácil expresando palabras sentidas que habían sido sumamente positivas para él: Roy lo agradece silenciosamente. Roy decide que nada de malo hay en recordar a Alphonse una última vez antes de dormir, para al siguiente día despertar y con toda probabilidad olvidar que estaba de vuelta en Amestris. Roy se adormece hasta llegar a la inconsciencia de la que despertará cuando salga el Sol.

… « _Todos merecemos felicidad_ ».

Roy ve a Alphonse en sueños.

Los mismos carecen por completo de contenido sugerente, nada de situaciones o sentires y poses que él se siente imposible de atar en torno a Alphonse: aquel al que, de no haberlo visto de nuevo, todavía recordaría como a un chico de catorce años. Aquel que no podría ser más lejano a cosas que contaminan.

Más que un sueño conformado por imágenes nuevas, de hecho, fue el desplegar de un recuerdo que siempre, siempre, siempre tuvo muy presente por todo lo que (le) significaba: Maes y él en sus tiempos en la academia, en un bar sombrío, charlando y bebiendo, alegres en su totalidad. Plena juventud, los lienzos de sus corazones todavía sin trazos negros pintados de color guerra; el forjar, broma tras broma, de un lazo trascendental. Dos amigos que lo serían hasta el final. Roy casi puede jurar que lágrimas se acumularon bajo sus párpados cerrados.

Lo diferente: el recuerdo estaba _alterado_ cual fotografía que se utilizaría para permitir una injusticia.

Los ojos de Hughes, su sonrisa, el color de su cabello, su voz resonando en los oídos de Roy: eran los de Alphonse, cada parte de su cuerpo.

Alphonse.

 _Alphonse_.

Alphonse: riendo con él y sonriéndole y sincerándose de lo que sea que la mente de Roy lo hizo decir, todo evidentemente una falsedad, pues Roy nada de él sabía. Alphonse.

Qué auténtico se sintió… El brillo de los vasos, el humo en el aire, la música de fondo que le era indiferente a ambos.

El color de sus ojos que te gritaban que, sin importar qué, te iban a escuchar.

Lo soñó como un amigo por anhelarlo de ese modo.

―Por Dios… ¿Qué rayos me…? ―se lleva las manos a la cara y su voz es miedo y angustia idénticos, extremos.

Lo que vio tras sus párpados no era nada de lo que avergonzarse, nada que debería motivarle a sentirse ofuscado o en conflicto u asqueado de sí mismo. Ninguna razón había.

Fue un desplegar inocente de sus recuerdos mezclado con lo ocurrido en su día. Nada más. ¡Más sencillo de entenderse no podía ser!

Pero al despertar, anhela por fin evaporarse de este mundo: la culpa es lo primero que experimenta.

* * *

Dos semanas pasan: todo sigue igual, babyluv.

Alphonse, por supuesto, nunca volvió.

El Sol (ese que no existía en el mundo-habitación de Roy) despedía olas de calor en lo alto del cielo: el verano en su máximo esplendor.

Eran las tres con cuarenta de la tarde, más o menos. Una hora _perfecta_ : las agujas en movimiento gritaban su aprobación para actuar. No convenía esperar más o sino más agonizantes minutos pasarían y él ya no tendría la oportunidad de…

¿De hacer _qué_ , santo cielo?

¿Es que acaso se estaba preparando psicológicamente para invadir una nación?

Roy juguetea con el papel, acariciando los dígitos con el pulgar. Mira el número telefónico del hotel en el que Alphonse se hospedaba (el número de su habitación, específicamente) con una intensidad que, parecía, tarde o temprano haría arder la inocente hojita (que debía recordar devolver al resto de las pertenencias de su teniente antes de que ella notase que no estaba).

Su intención era llamar a Alphonse: en un día ocioso se le antojó entablar contacto con él y proponerle cordialmente, sin presiones, claro, el encontrarse. Para almorzar, tal vez, si así se le antojaba a éste (Roy tenía de todo menos hambre, pero alguien como Alphonse bien valía un pequeño esfuerzo de su parte). Roy opinaba que el ponerse al corriente de manera mutua, el charlar amenamente, no sería algo despreciable. Alphonse en sí era alguien ameno, de fácil llevar.

Permitirse conversar acerca de todo aquello que no pudieron en el pasado por estar (literalmente) peleando por sus vidas; admirar su presente, ese en el que ahora se habían reencontrado; discutir el futuro, ese que era tan lejano como cercano. Además de todo lo que se derramase de una mente tan prodigiosa como la que Alphonse poseía sobre los hombros: sólo pensarlo le sacaba una sonrisa ligera, en efecto.

Alphonse era ameno. Era mucho, de hecho.

Obviamente, persistía en el fondo de su mente la (perfectamente razonable) posibilidad de un «Lo siento, señor, no sería posible…» saliendo de la boca de Alphonse. Y podría con ello. Claro, ¿lo dudaba alguien acaso?

Cuando Roy quiso darse cuenta, su dedo enguantado había tecleado ya el último número: oh.

 _Oh_.

―Idiota, ni siquiera lo estarás mirando a los ojos.

Entonces su mente pisó el freno a fondo en pos de examinar lo que dijo, en voz particularmente alta, sumergido en la soledad de su oficina con el teléfono en el hueco derecho del cuello: ¿por qué es que…? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo sentir más tranquilo el que…?

Todo se detuvo cuando una sola palabra, modesta y deliciosamente espontánea, inundó su oído:

― ¿Sí?

Aquello fue suficiente para disparar pensamientos incontables en la mente del mayor: un cohete que se elevó hasta las nubes y que en ellas se perdió. Fue como el desatar de un algo que _ya_ estaba allí.

¿Será?

La voz de Alphonse era gentileza, calma. Era refrescante: una brisa que casi bendecía su piel. La voz fue suficiente para hacerle imaginar a la perfección la sonrisa que Alphonse debía estar esbozando en el otro extremo, sin importar que sólo haya visto su desplegar una vez.

― ¿Hola…? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

No lo hizo nadie por él: Roy literalmente se empujó a sí mismo a hablar.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ellos dos, de entre todos los seres de esta historia, estaban hablando?

―Alphonse ―pronunció. Calló, después. Quiso ahorcarse a sí mismo, seguidamente.

¿POR QUÉ NO SÓLO HABLABA Y YA?

¿Qué pasaba en su interior…?

―General ―la voz de Alphonse no emergió del modo en que Roy, incapaz de admitírselo, más temió hasta el punto de ser aquello que tanto lo hizo vacilar, o sea recelosa o antipática o burlona; su sorpresa nacía de la más pura inocencia. Como quien espera ver lluvia multicolor cayendo del cielo, todo, menos recibir una llamada de esa naturaleza. De parte de esa persona. Luego, tintes de preocupación―. ¿Todo está bien por allá? ¿Todos lo están?

¿Sonreírse o llorar? ¿Cuál era la opción adecuada?

Todas se antojan como polvo al aire ante Alphonse.

Y claro que Roy sabe que está colocando al muchacho en un pedestal, que ningún motivo tiene para justificarlo, ¡sabe que no lo conoce en lo absoluto, pero…!

Pero no.

La verdad centelleó en el interior de esos ojos del color de tormentas de arena, del brillo de estrellas que nunca se alcanzarán; el fulgor del astro solar definitivo.

El Sol.

Sí: ojos color Sol era lo que Alphonse portaba en el rostro porque todo y más habían iluminado con su reencontrar con Roy.

¿De dónde salieron estos pensamientos?

Roy no encuentra explicación alguna para el nudo que siente en su garganta: la angustia, a tremendas alturas, era una segunda piel. A pesar de todo y más su propia voz, aquella que nada de fantástica tenía en comparación a la melodía que escuchaba, le salió… ¿natural?

―Con el aburrimiento llegándonos hasta el cuello, Alphonse ―dice Roy al fin―. Lo usual. Todo es normal acá así que preocuparse está demás. Yo…

» Mi intención era…

Audición que era tan empática como la mirada, pues ambas formaban parte de un mismo ser: al ser interrumpido en el medio de una oración que Roy ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo terminar, el mayor lo comprende.

Alphonse: ser que se apresuraba a tomar con manos delicadas aquello que intuía que no estaba...

― ¿Está usted bien, señor? ―Alphonse, por el respeto que siempre otorgaba a cada ser, no ha hecho especial énfasis en la palabra que ambos hombres saben es clave: _usted_.

Usted.

El nudo se deshace como pétalos cayendo de una flor: la garganta de Roy repentinamente se siente seca, como dos paredes de lija que se rozan como amantes obscenos. Pero el sonido más grotesco era el de su corazón: ¿desde cuándo era posible que latiera así, al punto de amenazar con hacer estallar su pecho?

¿Y por qué Alphonse?

Sabe que permanecer callado es auto-condenarse.

¿Pero _qué_ debía expresarle cuando había sido él quien marcó su número?

―Alphonse…

―Al, señor ―corrigió con gentileza.

Fue una criatura deforme conformada por un puñetazo, una bofetada y un clavar de astilla en su pecho. Fue el expandir de sus ojos, también.

Fueron destellos de luz momentáneos.

― ¿Cómo?

―Si no tiene problema con ello, es libre en su totalidad de llamarme «Al». Tan sólo Al y nada más ―lo último lo ha susurrado casi. Entonces su voz se alza de nuevo, recordándole a Roy el alzar de un girasol―. Me… agradaría eso, de hecho, pues siempre me hace sonreír especialmente cuando me llaman así. No es necesario ser formal con alguien tan sencillo como yo.

Ojos negros se ocultan bajo párpados: Roy se rinde. Las fuerzas le han abandonado, la infinita variedad de máscaras han caído al suelo, partiéndose todas a la mitad.

Ante Alphonse, siente que levantar barreras no se puede, es en vano. Siente, ante todo, que Alphonse merece honestidad acerca de lo que yacía en su corazón: intuye que con él vale la pena hablar con la verdad.

―Hoy es un buen día ―dice el mayor entonces. Se da cuenta que su voz ha sonado más nostálgica de lo que debería, más triste y plana, lo opuesto a la naturaleza que esas palabras deberían ostentar. Qué contradicción. Qué doloroso era todo. Y cuánto anhelaba algo de color, aunque sea un poco, pintando el lienzo de su corazón―. ¿No te lo parece, Al…?

―Todos los son, señor. A su propia manera.

Un dolor en el centro del corazón.

― ¿Puedo preguntar qué hay en tu cabeza, Al, que funciona de esa manera…?

Dímelo. Espárcelo por el mundo y vuélvelo más digno.

―Todos lo son, a su propia manera ―continúa Alphonse, pasando por alto sus palabras apesadumbradas con gentileza. La paz late en su voz, la sonrisa es tangible en el sonido divino de su hablar―. Pero a veces en el interior las cosas no son tan brillantes: como una habitación en la que no entra luz. No es agradable, señor.

» Y las razones para ello pueden ser infinitas, pues todos vivimos las cosas de manera distinta… Ningún pasado es igual al atravesado por otro. Ningún corazón es sensible a las mismas cosas. La empatía por aquel al que tienes al lado, pienso, es vital.

» Si tiene algo por decir, lo escucho. Puede confiar en mí.

―No me siento digno de muchas cosas, Al.

―Lo sé, señor: los ojos no mienten ―Roy juró verlo esbozar una sonrisa conmovida, juró ver ante sí la amabilidad que debió llenar sus ojos como la miel a una taza de porcelana. Tuvo razón en cada partícula de intuición―. Me pregunto, ¿le gustaría hablar de ello en persona? Para mí esto (y sólo si así lo desea) amerita estar frente a frente. Me gustaría… poder ser capaz de hacer algo por usted si lo necesita. Por minúsculo que sea lo que ofrezco.

» Mi compañía no es la gran cosa: pero intento estar ahí si alguien lo necesita.

» Todos, sí, merecemos felicidad.

* * *

El sonido de su risa es grato, rozando casi la musicalidad, además de que Roy sabe que Alphonse no se está riendo de él, pero realmente desearía que el muchacho luciera menos… risueño. Al menos después de lo que acaba de solicitarle.

―Mis palabras son serias, Al ―le sorprende, honestamente, la rapidez con la que aceptó el pedido de Alphonse de llamarlo de ese modo―. Lo ejecutaré como una orden de ser necesario.

¿Contra alguien que no era su subordinado? Bueno, al menos lo intentó. Esperaba haber dado aunque sea un aire ligeramente amenazador.

Alphonse, por su parte, no ha dejado de reír con encanto. Luego lo mira.

―Es conmovedor de su parte, pero no lo considero posible, señor: me disculpo por ello.

» A mis ojos, usted seguirá siendo un _general_.

―Considerando que me pediste, tan cándidamente, que me dirigiese a ti con una abreviación de tu nombre…

―Yo soy sólo Al: Alphonse Elric. Usted es un hombre que ha batallado mucho por estar en el lugar donde hoy reside ―Alphonse le sonríe con ojos brillosos, antes de dirigir los mismos a la ensalada de frutas frente a él; Alphonse juguetea con la cuchara de plata. Su voz es tranquila―. Es realmente muy sencillo de entender desde esa perspectiva, ¿no lo cree?

Roy suspira, para después sonreír leve, honestamente. Honestidad. Eleva entonces su mirada al cielo: el resplandor del Sol le hace entrecerrar los ojos. La sensación es agradable.

Esta paz lo es.

―Por ahora aceptaré tu excesivo respeto ―le mira de reojo―: por ahora, muchacho.

Alphonse ríe. Roy se permite admitir que echará de menos ese sonido cuando este encuentro termine y cada quien retorne a lo suyo.

Entonces Alphonse se sume en el silencio. Roy aprecia seriedad en sus facciones encantadoras. El rostro dueño de ojos oscuros permanece inmutable; en su interior, el corazón le martillea contra la carne que lo resguarda.

Ambos saben que no hay marcha atrás: ha llegado el momento de hablar.

La sombrilla verde esmeralda sobre ellos se mueve al compás del viento.

―No me considero especial por ello, no creo que sea algo que deban alabar en mí, el ser tan perceptible, así como sensible: pero sí siento que debería ser un algo que más personas deberían procurar al tratar con los demás. Pienso que volvería todo mejor: mucho más fácil ―Alphonse voltea hacia su derecha para encararle. Una vez más, luz solar impacta contra él: Roy no tiene dudas de que Alphonse no tiene idea de cómo luce ahora. De cómo luce buena parte del tiempo―. Yo… me preocuparon sus ojos, señor. Lo que vi en ellos y lo que vi que faltaba también. Cuando hablamos en su oficina, le dije que no me arrepiento de mi honestidad ni de lo que me nace expresar y esto es verdad, pero si usted no se encuentra en un buen momento para escuchar este tipo de palabras… Lo lamento en verdad. No soporto el que quizás lo lastimé de alguna manera.

» Es… injusto que usted no esté bien cuando no podría merecerlo más luego de todo lo que ha vivido.

Roy cierra sus ojos, permite que su barbilla repose acunada en su palma al tiempo que cruza las piernas bajo la mesa de madera brillante. El mundano vaso de agua (qué insípido se percibe en comparación con Alphonse) frente a él se entibiaba. Le da igual, eso y todo lo demás.

―Sandeces, Al. Cuando las cosas no tienen raíz alguna…

Alphonse frunce el ceño.

―De ninguna manera ―lo siguiente lo dice sonriendo, por primera vez, con poca alegría. Sus ojos se entristecen un poco y Roy _lo aborrece_ ―. Debo preguntarlo, señor: ¿realmente considera que no hay razón para la forma en que se siente?

» Soy el hermano menor de Edward Elric, general: sé esto porque lo he presenciado, allí, latiendo en los ojos que más me significaban en el mundo... Por muchos años fue en lo que no podía dejar de pensar durante las noches en que dormir no me era posible.

» La culpa es algo que todo lo engulle y que paraliza el cuerpo. Es como una piedra, en cierta manera: hunde. Y quizás lo peor es que supera los años.

Alphonse le sonríe. Roy se dice que la empatía es dorada y de ningún otro color. Ninguno.

―Perdonarse a uno mismo… no es algo sencillo. Es realmente complejo en realidad porque a veces lo que hicimos merece, justamente, no ser olvidado… Pe-Pero, señor, nadie le culparía por… ―su voz flaquea. Roy se pregunta con lejana amargura por qué: para él, en primer lugar, ni siquiera tiene sentido la preocupación de Alphonse. Es la cosa más brillante que ha asomado a su vida en años; también aquello que no pertenecía en su mundo, que era demasiado bueno para habitar en el mismo.

¿Por qué, entonces?

¿Por qué él, si no podría merecerlo menos al provenir de ese corazón?

―También soy consciente ―continúa Alphonse, ya recuperado de su sobredosis de emoción―, de que evidentemente es infinito lo que _no_ sé: tan sólo… me esfuerzo por analizar lo que _sí_ sé de usted. ¿Le molesta? ―cierta timidez impera en la pregunta.

Roy espera a que Alphonse conecte sus ojos con los suyos: no recuerda, en toda su vida, haber deseado con más intensidad el trasmitir fielmente un sentir a través del negro.

El momento es tan insólito ( _¿por qué tú?_ ) como honesto ( _porque sí_ ).

―Me halagas, Alphonse. Más de lo que eres capaz de imaginar siquiera.

Alphonse traga saliva y un estremecimiento ligero acaricia su cuerpo, sus ojos expandidos. Luego suspira con ligereza, sonríe, parece… derretirse, sí, a causa de un algo sin nombre, pero que poseía corazón propio.

Un secreto.

Un presagio de lo que en el futuro aguarda por ellos: rogando por no estar haciendo algo incorrecto, por no estar delirando para luego despertar en una cama vacía (como tantas veces le ocurrió) y por contener en el su corazón los ámbito de una idealizada adoración infantil que evolucionó en el amor que sabe bien, jamás se evaporará de él, pues muchas veces lo intentó, Alphonse hace aquello con lo que tanto soñó, rogando además no sufrir un ataque al corazón. Acerca su mano temblorosa a una del mayor, a aquella que estrecharon hace unas semanas atrás: la coloca encima de ésta. Aprieta, al ritmo desbocado de su corazón, que lo susurra para que ya no se pueda dudar más: Alphonse Elric ha amado y se entregó entero al negro desde antes de recuperar su cuerpo.

Sí, créelo.

La calidez compartida de esas extremidades unidas lo conmueve. Quiere sentirla siempre. Siempre. ¡Siempre…!

No obstante, al borde del dorado se acumulan discretas lágrimas estéticas: Alphonse sabe que aquello nunca pasará. Lo aceptó como una verdad lógica, imponente e imposible de cambiar, desde hace años. ¿Y por qué debería suceder en primer lugar? Muchos estarían de acuerdo.

Porque él no es especial. No nada.

( _Pero los suyos son ojos que no conocen los tesoros que destellan en su interior: cada piedra preciosa y fragmento de oro la materialización refinada y tangible de su alma_.)

―Confíe en mí, general ― _por favor. Seré feliz con tan sólo eso de ti_ ―. Yo… lo escucho…

» Esto entre nosotros dos quedará.

Roy suspira entrecortadamente y pasa: todo, repentinamente, es libertad.

Sin más, da un paso adelante, dejando atrás la oscuridad de la habitación: Roy se deja bañar por la luz de este Sol que asomó a su vida.

Con Alphonse, está bien. Lo estará.

―Aun los necesito. A ellos ―ríe amargamente, con debilidad, sin mirarlo. Realmente no tiene las fuerzas para ello. Alphonse, en un acto de empatía casi escalofriante, sabe que Roy se refiere a sus padres, ya que conoció ese retazo de su pasado gracias a Riza: a los que perdió en una edad en la que ningún ser debería y bajo la injusticia de circunstancias desconocidas―. ¿Qué puedo hacer ante eso, Alphonse…?

El agua esmeralda del río sigue su curso, indiferente a todo lo demás.

* * *

Resuena en la oficina un sonido peculiar, no por lo que era en sí, sino ante el hecho de que naciera precisamente en ese lugar: Roy Mustang ríe con gusto. Inevitable si es él quien yace del otro lado.

―Te quedarás sin voz de tanto pedir disculpas, Alphonse ―le asegura despreocupadamente―. Está bien, muchacho: soy más que consciente de que no soy el centro de tu universo ―un « _lastimosamente_ » brota en su cerebro. Con los ojos expandidos, Roy carraspea, barriendo con tan comprometedora palabra.

Mas la misma no es incorrecta en describir lo que siente. No es idiota ni acostumbra mentirse a sí mismo: ha desarrollado una clase de… de esbozo de posesividad. Sí, venga, la palabra es esa.

¿Pero cómo no hacerlo, cuando tanto bien le hacía su compañía? El sólo acto de mirarle, yendo al caso. Un _tick_ azota su ojo ante lo cursi del pensamiento.

Pero, una vez más, ciertamente no era menti…

Es bendecido con una risa nerviosa de parte de Alphonse Elric, que viaja hasta su oído, trayéndole a la realidad presente. Roy sonríe con una calidez impensable, sí, pero que _estaba_ suscitándose en su rostro en verdad.

―Será una lástima no poder encontrarnos hoy, general, pero esto es muy importante para mí: realmente ansío poder enseñar y compartir con otros lo que aprendí de alkahestria teniendo la bendición de Ling y May para hacerlo. Estoy muy ansioso por la entrevista… pero me sé listo ―una corta pero significativa pausa―. Deséeme suerte, señor. Quiero decir, si no le moles…

―Soy capaz de hacerlo, en efecto, pero está demás ante algo que obviamente se suscitará ―halagarle es un placer. Es, ante todo, justicia―. Quienes sean tus estudiantes serán afortunados, Alphonse.

Silencio, aquel que sólo con el otro experimentaban: definición de lo que tranquiliza los sentidos. Es tan fácil saber lo que en el rostro ajeno se pinta, lo que en el otro corazón late…

Cuánto encajan.

Risas, palabras y complicidad: despedida.

―Nos vemos la próxima semana, señor…

El silencio no es el mismo si no lo comparte con Alphonse, pero el mismo ya no es ni la mitad de angustiante como lo era hace unos meses atrás.

Meses, sí: los encuentros con Alphonse han sido incontables como las estrellas en el cielo e idénticos en su brillantez. Nunca olvidará ni un solo momento, risa ni mirada entablada.

Roy desciende sus ojos, observa sus manos desnudas: reflexionar es inevitable, adecuado cuando tantos sentires lo embargan. Sentires más positivos que los de antaño.

Encuentros casuales: conversaciones que sólo pueden definirse como trascendentales. Un despoje pausado de las capas de ropa oscura que lo vestían.

El reencuentro inesperado que, sí, todo lo hizo trasmutar.

¿El nacer de un algo más adelante del camino, quizás…?

Lo sorprende casi hasta el punto de alarmarle la montaña de papeles que repentinamente invaden su campo visual, específicamente su lado derecho, tanto por lo inesperado como por la amenaza de más trabajo. Carajo.

Eleva la vista para lanzarle una mirada irónica a su teniente: se sorprende, una vez más, al encontrar en el ámbar algo que no esperaba.

Calidez.

― ¿Alphonse, señor?

¿Eh? ¿Cómo supo que…?

Roy abre la boca para responder: decide limitarse a sólo asentir. Riza sonríe con ligereza, de alguna forma todavía manteniendo un aire formal, adulto, profesional.

Y Roy se descubre a sí mismo teniendo que contener las ganas de estremecerse a causa de la sorpresa: ella coloca una mano en su hombro más cercano. Roy la sintió caer como si de una pluma se tratase.

―Me alegro, señor.

No tiene oportunidad de preguntar qué carajos está pasando, pues ella ya avanza con dirección hacia la puerta. Roy decide dejarla ir sin más. No entendió muy bien qué pasó: se alegra, se enorgullece incluso, de que ella esté a su vez feliz por él.

¿Y quién lo hubiera pensado, siendo francos?

Los días siguientes, previos a su encuentro con Alphonse, se antojan verdaderamente pacíficos: papeleo banal que le hacía bostezar acompañados de la eterna amenaza de Riza al filo de agujerearle la cabeza si no lo terminaba a tiempo, tazas incontables de un café de mejor calidad del que habían tenido en años, risas con su equipo, ese por el que Roy volvería a sacrificar su visión en un ciclo infinito.

Observar el atardecer con ojos tranquilos, principalmente.

La realidad era que se había encerrado por decisión propia tras los muros: los motivos para nada más que para respetarse estaban, pues cada ser tiene derecho a hacer consigo lo que le plazca, mas es demasiado sencillo el hacerlo. El dejarse vencer, aunque sea temporalmente, lo es.

Así era.

El gris que con nada se disipaba nunca fue tal, pues, a nuestro alrededor, son una infinidad de cosas las que poseen gotas coloridas: al reunirlas todas estalla el arcoíris ocasional que es lo más cercano a la felicidad perdurable. Con eso basta.

Alphonse sí ha obrado que lo perciba y analice todo desde un nuevo panorama: con ojos nuevos en sus propias cuencas, más bien.

La positividad, al provenir de la persona adecuada, es contagiosa.

Roy le ha dado forma a todo lo demás, aquello que obviamente sólo él podía cambiar en su propia vida paso a paso, día con día. ¡Claro, pues de nadie más dependía! Durmiendo, comiendo, permitiéndose respirar y esforzándose en pos de la paz de pensamiento, o al menos, en no decirse visceralmente que era irremediable basura: la clave para que todo mejore.

Roy sonríe con paz.

Gentileza aprendida del corazón adecuado.

Y en su mente revienta el fruto exquisito de la semilla que se implantó hace un tiempo: un canto devoto que le pertenece sólo al dorado.

―Niño… ―vehemencia absoluta: primera vez que de sus labios y corazón brota la palabra. La forma tan descomunal en que le endulza, en que le significa miel a todo lo que es abrumante: le hace bien.

Su corazón nunca vibró tanto.

La pregunta se teclea en su mente con la lógica propia de las ciencias y las matemáticas, como si fuera un camino que obligatoriamente debía transitar, uno que siempre le estuvo esperando con impaciencia: se pregunta si sus labios (suaves, tentadores que no tenían la menor idea de serlo, perfectos) serán igual o más dulces que la palabra. El erizar exagerado de su piel y el retorcer de sus interiores le hacen anhelar descubrirlo.

Alphonse.

Y se da cuenta de que quizás no vaya a tolerar el no ser capaz de averiguarlo.

* * *

 **2\. [CONTACTO]**

Ni siquiera en los días de más mortífero verano sintió tanto calor imperando en el aire de su oficina: el fuego los rodea y Roy lo respira y le excita la forma en que provoca que sus pulmones se vuelvan cenizas.

Con las brumas del momento nublando su visión, es incapaz de entender el cómo llegaron a ese punto; sabe que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Tarde o temprano sus pieles se acariciarían: Alphonse tocando su mano en sincero apoyo fue la chispa adecuada, la inicial y era _este_ el contacto más anhelado.

Roy lo estampa contra la pared con sensualidad desbordante: también con delicadeza por lo ilimitado de su adoración. Aunque muera por hacer mil cosas con cada parte de su cuerpo, se contiene, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho latente de Alphonse y después a ambos lados de su rostro, acariciando, manteniéndole fijo en ese lugar y se dice que no debe… no debe hacerle todo con lo que estuvo soñando y que lo hacían despertar sudoroso y ansioso por hacer suyo a nadie más que a Alphonse y…

Temblando, Roy se lanza a sus labios luego de preguntarle con los ojos si esto estaba bien y recibir un «sí» mediante el dorado resplandeciente; piensa que su cordura se partirá en dos si llega a saborear a Alphonse y descubre que nada se iguala a él.

Tiene veinte años, pero la inexperiencia de Alphonse era palpable como la tersa curva de una cintura femenina, de naturaleza exquisita, una de la que Roy no desea abusar en lo absoluto: quiere tomarla de la mano y elevarla a alturas delirantes que le hagan justicia a lo que late en su corazón. Quiere enseñarle mil y un cosas.

Los latidos desbocados que hacen que la piel de su pecho se estire le pertenecen sólo a él, pintan sobre el papel con la tinta de su sangre un sólo nombre: Alphonse.

¡Alphonse!

Alphonse…

―Al… ―gruñe antes de volver a unir sus labios. No le basta con decir su nombre. El temblar de Alphonse es exquisito, es un espejo del estremecer del propio cuerpo de Roy.

¿Cinco segundos? ¿Un minuto? ¿Mil años? ¿Cuánto tiempo se estuvieron besando?

No se puede calcular: el momento se expande hasta niveles desquiciantes volviéndose algo con vida propia, una existencia ajena.

Descubre que Alphonse es la respuesta a preguntas que los pensadores más célebres nunca pudieron responder: ¡es salvación con forma humana! ¡Es felicidad que puedes tocar hasta exprimir la última gota! ¡Es derretirse a la luz del Sol y volver a ser moldeado en algo mejor!

¡Es…!

La fantasía se esfuma y el corazón de Roy adolece: Alphonse separa sus labios de los de Roy y coloca sus manos en los hombros del mayor. Con gentileza, lo empuja.

―No, señor… ―su voz es dolor.

La de Roy es la definición del encandilamiento total por el ser que observa. Ya no había marcha atrás: está seguro de que siente atracción innegable por Alphonse.

A Roy se le sale el corazón por la boca en forma de palabras:

―Conocerte más allá de las palabras, de lo que sientes y piensas y más allá de tu forma de ver el mundo… Conocerte en _todo_ lo que eres, conocer lo que _recuperaste_ , Alphonse… ¿Está mal? ―Roy busca sus ojos: quiere rodear su cuello con una cuerda y patear aquello que lo mantiene de pie en el mundo cuando ve dorado nadando en lágrimas―. ¿Es algo que tú no quieres?

―No hay nada que anhele más, señor. Nada: es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz por completo. Y no se imagina desde qué edad he sentido esto por usted. Pero… ¿Está seguro de que lo vale? ―su sonrisa es aflicción: la de alguien que está seguro de que lo que vive es una nítida ilusión, pues se había convencido a sí mismo de que nunca iba a pasar―. ¿Conmigo…?

Roy siente como los brazos de su corazón toman posesión de sus propias manos: él se deja guiar con ceguera, pues de ahora en más va a confiar en ese órgano. Acerca sus dedos y toma a Alphonse de la barbilla. Se maravilla con la suavidad de su piel, lo dulce de la respiración de Al contra sus pómulos: con el hecho de que él existe.

Silencio. Latidos. Una mirada.

Transparencia.

―Nunca conocí a alguien como tú.

Alphonse lo mira, sin poder creer que está habitando en la realidad: sonríe y llora sin lágrimas y la habitación se llena de colores innumerables, nunca antes vistos por el ojo humano, a causa de la felicidad de ambos.

Arcoíris de sentimentalismos.

El círculo se cierra, el sentimiento se vuelve una flecha que llega al dorado por ser recíproco finalmente: ellos, en el centro de su circunferencia, se abrazan para nunca dejarse ir. Ya no.

¿Había algo más por decir?

―Roy…

―Déjame, por favor…

Sí: conocerte.

Conocerme a mí mismo a través de ti.

Conocernos.

* * *

 **3\. [ENTREGA]**

Como pieza musical que nunca morirá, las estrellas susurraban al oído que esta era la noche adecuada. Había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente: de dejarse ser era el momento.

Consumación.

Roy es capaz de entenderlo así. Estando los dos en su habitación, sentado él en su cama en desnudez absoluta y con Alphonse detrás de sí despojándose de su ropa, ¿qué más iba a suceder?

¿Qué más?

Su cuerpo arde por hacerlo, su masculinidad brama por saciarse de su irracional anhelo acariciando con sus ojos el acto del despoje de sus ropas, del exponer dolorosamente lento de su sagrada piel: Roy no hace caso. No se voltea para ver su (espléndida) desnudez.

No es digno.

Roy frunce el ceño, su mandíbula se vuelve de cemento: ¿qué le sucede? ¿Por qué carajos está volviendo a caer en esto, en la desvaloración de su ser, si tantos momentos maravillosos ha vivido con Alphonse como un igual?

Se dice que es porque Alphonse es infinito. Porque nadie lo merece. Porque, ante todo, una cosa es reír con él y unir sus labios a escondidas y memorizar con sus dedos indignos las facciones serenas de su rostro.

Se dice que con sus manos de genocida va a mancharle si lo acaricia del modo en que en sueños mil veces lo hizo: los trazos de muerte que dejaría en Alphonse, visibles ante sus ojos.

Los labios le tiemblan y traga saliva y desea no estar ahí y al mismo tiempo no irse jamás: al lado de la cama, detrás de él, a aquel que lo acompaña tan sólo le falta la camisa formal blanca.

Roy mira la Luna a través del cristal de la ventana cerrada: la mira como deseando que ésta le responda.

¿Lo valgo? ¿Soy suficiente, acaso?

Un demonio negro en la misma cama que un ángel de oro: la definición de aquello que no debía pasar.

―No… ―es más una exhalación que una palabra.

Sin proferir un solo sonido lo trae a la realidad la forma en que siente el hundir del colchón, todavía negándose a voltear: pero nada podría haberle preparado para lo que Alphonse le hace.

Es delicado, son más plumas que manos, pero Roy se derrite bajo su tacto: siente cómo unas manos (que sabe que antes de nacer debieron ser talladas por dioses) acarician toda su espalda, desde abajo hasta llegar arriba y luego retornando al punto encima de sus glúteos. Labios sagrados besan su hombro derecho con una adoración que Roy se devana los sesos por entender.

¿Por qué a él?

¿Por qué a mí, Alphonse?

El sonido de su voz todo lo suspende: es increíble el alcance de su empatía, la forma en que Alphonse, incluso en semejante momento, pone lo que Roy siente en primer lugar.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―susurra. Dedos gentiles toman su barbilla: Alphonse lo anima, lentamente, a que lo vea a los ojos. A Mustang lo desgarra como a tiras de papel lo que encuentra en el color de ensueño: Alphonse lo ama en verdad, lo adora con autenticidad. El dorado es, ya, un espejo―. ¿No estás listo? Puede… puede ser en otro momento. No te presionaré jamás.

» Si no he hecho lo suficiente por ti, si todavía no te sientes del todo bien…

¿Es que acaso ese muchacho pretendía matarlo?

Roy habla. Su voz no es depresión, no, pero sí pesadumbre:

―Alphonse… ¿Realmente quieres que sea yo? ¿ _Yo_ lo valgo? ―pregunta con voz apagada. El tono carente de ánimos de sus palabras prevalecía oculto con la profesionalidad acostumbrada; ambos sabían que Alphonse sería perfectamente capaz de percibirlo, de tomar su voz en brazos y ver a través de lo que estaba mal. Roy de cierta manera así lo deseaba―. No me atrevo a tocarte si sé que voy a hacerte da.…

No puede acabar de hablar porque, al igual que cuando compartieron el primer contacto de sus labios, el infierno se desata en la habitación: Roy repentinamente gruñe, sus párpados se cierran con la pesadez de las cosas muertas y echa su cabeza hacia atrás con violencia, encajando la misma en el hueco del cuello de Alphonse en una manera atípicamente dócil si se trata de él; en un arrebato, Alphonse baja su mano derecha y la dirige en medio de las piernas de Roy, envolviéndole entero y acariciando la punta de su miembro con su pulgar una y otra y otra vez, inexperto en realidad y sin saber cómo seguir ni qué más hacer, ¡porque Alphonse se muere por darle todo el placer del universo, porque quiere demostrarle que su deseo por él no conoce final alguno del trazo, porque quiere entregarse a él en cada parte…!

Alphonse se guía con ceguera: líquido carmesí se derrama de su descontrolado corazón y mancha sus manos. El mismo tiene vida propia: lo empuja como hilos rojos que salen del techo, le susurra que esto es real, que está pasando en realidad y que nada más que dejarse ser debe hacer.

Soñó toda su vida con, por lo menos, una mirada otorgada por esos ojos negros dirigida en su dirección: ¿cómo llegaron a este punto…?

Por su parte, Roy sisea su nombre como quien, al proferir una y otra vez una plegaría, anhelase la salvación definitiva de su alma.

Finalmente deja su caer espalda por completo contra el pecho de Alphonse, porque está a punto de derrumbarse, estimulándose más de la cuenta al sentir el ardor de su piel de deidad.

Silencio agujerado por una canción apasionada.

Después de tormentosos minutos en que su mano derecha lo elevó al cielo, Alphonse cesa la acción finalizando con otro beso en su hombro, ocasionando que un gruñido de desaprobación pura brote de la garganta de Roy; inmediatamente, Alphonse lo toma de los hombros con manos temblorosas, invitando al mayor a que se dé la vuelta, a que caigan en la cama como dos balas de cañón incandescente y a que estén juntos, cuerpo contra cuerpo y piel desnuda contra la otra, del modo en que debían permanecer por siempre, por la eternidad, hasta el último de sus días.

Siempre.

Porque Alphonse ya no sería capaz de soportarse lejos de él.

Mustang yace elevado sobre él, colocando ambas manos al lado del rostro sonrojado de Alphonse. Por segundos de eternidad tan sólo se miran. Sus respiraciones son una sola.

Ellos lo eran.

―Siento todo por ti… Siento tanto que apenas lo soporto. Y no soporto _cuánto_ quiere unirme contigo, Roy ―Alphonse traga saliva, pero se permite sonreír ante lo que dirá: eleva una mano y la deposita en la mejilla de quien desde arriba lo mira, acariciando con ternura, como pretendiendo sanar heridas invisibles. Mustang cede ante el tacto y se repite todo lo que ha llegado a sentir por él: está al borde de amarlo. Su luz definitiva hace mucho que le cegó y comprende, en ese momento, que conocerlo mediante el alma fue lo adecuado. Ahora sólo queda conocerlo en plenitud y que, así, el sentir alcance la irracionalidad que Alphonse merece―. ¿Cómo vas a hacerme daño, si no hay ni ha habido nunca algo malo en ti?

Mustang toma su mano y la besa como si le perteneciera al sultán que gobierna el mundo.

―Quiero esto, Alphonse... Te quiero a ti, en cada parte. Soy yo el que no soporta cuánto ―Roy permite que sus ojos divaguen ante la imagen que se despliega ante sí: tuercas de raciocinio caen de su cabeza―. Y eres tan… tan _hermoso_ que me quitas el aire. Pero… siento que si te toco… ― _nunca podré parar. Y tú mereces más que mis manos sobre ti_.

―Shhh ―dedos sagrados sobre sus labios―. Roy, por favor…

Roy se refugia en su cuello, mientras Alphonse entierra sus manos en su cabello: Roy se esfuerza por contener su emoción.

Si Alphonse lo aceptaba con los brazos abiertos, entonces…

El círculo se cierra.

Bien podría morir ahora, pues la felicidad aprieta su cuello en pos de hacerse notar, de hacerle saber que la verdadera dicha es Alphonse debajo de suyo, real y perfecto y maravilloso, tan entregado como él: será una muerte que valdrá la pena.

Le devuelve en favor en idéntico valor: toma el miembro bajo el suyo.

El jadeo de Alphonse y el pronunciar de su nombre por la boca más dulce de todas es lo último que su mente es capaz de procesar: luego, penumbras de rojo-pasión y azul del cielo y fragmentos de Sol.

Sol: Roy penetra su calidez con caderas temblorosas, aferrándose a su piel de ser intangible y llega al epicentro de llamas de mil y un colores. Las puertas de oro del paraíso se abren gloriosas frente a él.

Se hace un lugar al lado del Sol en forma de un humilde, pequeño pedestal desde el cual lo alabará.

Olas de calidez los impactan a ambos: han llegado juntos y de la mano.

―Eres todo…

Porque el Sol, por fin, existe en el interior de su habitación.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás: el agua del río ha desemboca en el océano de sentires incalculables donde siempre debió estar.

―Y yo te amo tanto…

Todo estaba en su lugar.

* * *

 **4\. [A ESPALDAS]**

¿Cómo maquillar, en pos de no hacerse notar, algo que te significó una revolución trascendental? ¿Cómo fingir que el sentir no bramaba cada vez que, en presencia de otros, miraba a Alphonse y Alphonse lo miraba a él?

El bramar del propio oro en forma de ojos le era irresistible, imposible de ignorar.

¿Cómo limitarse a amarse tan sólo cuando el mundo les daba la espalda?

Roy, incluso una semana después de aquella noche de Luna llena, todavía se lo pregunta.

Carraspea, entonces: no es la situación más cómoda ni la más apropiada para él, pero meditar con tanta intensidad casi cada momento del día era inevitable.

Lo era si Alphonse estaba involucrado.

Lo era en especial, en este momento en particular, si una de las dos personas que lo acompañaban en su oficina era…

―Alphonse, debo decirlo: tus recomendaciones son tan encantadoras como tú.

Sonrisa resplandeciente y mejillas sonrojadas que logran acelerar el pulso de Mustang que, tras su escritorio, lo mira de reojo.

―No es necesario que lo diga de esa manera, teniente: espero que los considere si algún día gusta de leer algo un tanto, pues... ―Alphonse se encoge de hombros con una dulzura y sencillez que Mustang considera injustas―. Diferente.

Y ciertamente lo eran: pocos pensarían que muchas de sus obras favoritas pertenecían al género de ficción fantástica y mitología.

―Y te lo agradezco, Alphonse: debo admitir que acostumbro releer mucho ―ríe de forma un tanto avergonzada. Es fácil y natural para ella el relajarse con Al. ¿Para quién no lo era?―. Será positivo sumergirme en los mundos de otros libros, especialmente si te cautivaron a ti. Me siento agradecida contigo, porque son este tipo de cosas las que importan.

Libros que Mustang ya conocía que eran sus favoritos, que le apasionaban con creces desde tiempos más jóvenes de su vida: ¿qué rayos no sabían del otro a tremendas alturas?

Ante el sonido de las risas apacibles de ambos, Roy gira en su silla, encarando así la pared. Riza está de espaldas a él, pero sabe que no debe ser tan idiota de mirarles (de mirar a Alphonse) durante demasiado tiempo.

… Sus ojos no obedecen a la razón: un latido de instinto lo guía.

Mira en dirección al sofá donde Alphonse y Riza charlan: ojos dorados lo miran por encima de un hombro vestido de azul militar.

Hacerse el amor con los ojos hasta el punto en que entre ambos explota el verde y chispas esmeraldas es inevitable. Es natural.

Suceso inaudito, pero que correspondía a la intensidad del sentir que ambos profesaban por el otro: ambos suspiran al mismo, exacto tiempo.

Qué ideal.

Qué ganas de que, en la oficina y en el país y en el universo en su totalidad, no exista nada ni nadie más que ellos dos y así poder hacer el amor y fundirse sobre el otro contra cada superficie existente, ¡contra el cielo mismo, con las nubes como el lecho perfecto…!

Qué deseos de bramar, ante todos los seres existentes, el secreto de lo que ambos significaban. Tal sentir no merecía permanecer en las sombras.

Porque gritar es pasión que brota de la garganta.

¿Será que todavía es muy pronto, quizás?

Lo más lamentable se ve obligado a pasar: Alphonse sonríe con honestidad y continúa su charla con Riza acerca de libros favoritos, escuchando ahora con interés los que a ella siempre le provocaron especial apasionamiento. Roy, por su parte y ahora sí, gira hacia la ventana más cercana.

No sabe si todavía es muy pronto, y ni siquiera ha hablado de ello con Alphonse: se dice que ambos saben muy bien que aquello, por ahora, ese aspecto no tiene importancia.

Por ahora.

Nada más importaba que compartir esas tardes de exposición del alma y la mente que de todo significó el comienzo, importaba encontrarse en noches discretas y amarse hasta que ya no pudieran más, hasta alcanzar el desarmar de sus cuerpos.

Importaba estar juntos. Nada más.

Roy se permite sonreír ligeramente, casi conmovido: y es que en noches que ahora más pertenecientes al pasado no podrían antojársele, el creer que esto habría terminado por ocurrir en su vida…

Noches en que incluso su propio existir quiso extinguir.

Jamás hubiera imaginado, especialmente, que sería Alphonse y ningún otro quien movería los filamentos grises de su mundo y, arrancando el techo de la habitación, lo iluminase todo como el Sol que era, demostrándole que en cada uno reside el encontrar la paz propia.

¿Quién lo habría podido predecir, en qué mente habitaría semejante capricho?

¿Y qué importaba eso?

Se recuerda que tiene papeleo por terminar. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Suspira pesadamente ante la ventana: antes de retornar al trabajo se permite un último e intenso avistar del cielo de la tarde, su mirada casi penetrándolo.

Es indescriptible en su belleza: nubes de algodón que uno anhela poder tocar, naranja y rojo y rosáceo peleando por predominar en forma de trazos.

Paz gobernando en el mundo y corazón.

Suspira una vez más: mas el expulsar del aire acumulado en sus pulmones no es por frustración, no.

Inspiración descarada.

La realidad que ante sus ojos se desplegaba: es dorado y ningún otro color el que gobierna en el cielo. El Sol en la cúspide de su reinado.

Él, ante todo, imperando.

―Niño… ―era una letanía divina.

Alphonse de todo, comenzando desde sus células hasta llegar a los poros desnudos de su piel, era dueño.

Y estaba bien. Y él no lo deseaba que las cosas fuesen diferentes.

* * *

 **5\. [EMERGER]**

El negro observa con fijeza y abandono, casi sin respirar: ojos acariciando aquello que todo lo significaban.

Bajo el umbral, Roy lo observa, siendo la definición de lo absorto ante una maravilla de la creación que de casualidad era un humano: sentado en el suelo alfombrado, con las piernas cruzadas y dándole la espalda a la ventana, Alphonse lee un grueso libro cuya portada es de cuero rojo y letras doradas: «PRINCIPIOS BÁSICOS DE LA ALQUIMIA Y OTRAS CIENCIAS».

Por supuesto, Alphonse más conocedor del tema no podía ser, pero estaba ansioso por prepararse y dar lo mejor de sí a sus estudiantes.

Roy lo observa: Alphonse sonríe, cómo no y luz propia de la tarde se derrama de la ventana como agua por un riachuelo mágico y, en respuesta a ese despliegue de la naturaleza, Alphonse está _irradiando_ , está brillando más per se.

Roy lo observa, al tiempo en que Alphonse cambia de página, sin ser capaz de notar lo entreabierto de su boca: la tranquilidad que reina en sus facciones de ángel son todo lo que él necesita para ser feliz, le significan más de lo que es capaz de describir y Roy siente que es una verdadera injusticia el que él sea un soldado alquimista en lugar de un artista, para así poder inmortalizar a Alphonse, a todo lo que éste es, en un cuadro de significado abstracto por lo complejo de su sentir.

Roy lo observa, en efecto y las fuerzas que le quedan abandonan su cuerpo, así como vitalidad dulce le es inyectada en las venas del cuello: ¿cómo era posible, entonces, que pueda sobrevivir al hecho de que le hacía el amor a Alphonse al menos una vez a la semana?

Escoge ese momento para repetirse nuevamente aquello que desde hace un tiempo no deja de resonarle en la cabeza como una canción molesta acerca de algo que se hace despacio: ya no desea seguir así, las condiciones son insoportables.

Ni una pizca de justicia existe en esta situación.

Porque alguien como Alphonse no merecía, en ningún sentido, permanecer en las sombras: el mundo necesitaba ver su brillantez.

Necesitaba saber que Roy Mustang era un bastardo con suerte.

Roy se permite saborear el agradable silencio que los rodea, así como a la forma en que Alphonse siempre luce cuando lee: tan pequeño como inmenso, vulnerable y exquisito, ajeno por completo a este mundo y todos estos elementos combinados tan sólo consiguen resaltar aún más su inaudita belleza. Qué perfecto era y cuán incapaz era de verlo en el espejo.

El deseo de expresar aquello que se le derrama del alma le demanda hablar.

―Alphonse ―éste levanta la vista del libro. Al encontrarse sus ojos de tonalidades tan opuestas como el día y la noche lo eran, Alphonse le sonríe. Roy, tiritando ligeramente, tiene que obligarse a no perderse en su perfección en pos de continuar―: no me gusta cómo estamos viviendo. Ya no.

Su voz rebosa una seriedad escalofriante, misma que se acentúa por el silencio. Alphonse parpadea ante la naturaleza de sus palabras. Luce algo tenso, también.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―dice, cerrando lentamente el libro en su regazo.

Ambos saben, no obstante, que es más de una pregunta la que desea hacer. ¿Será que Roy ya no quiere…?

Roy se apresura a negar, adivinando a lo que se refiere y observándole con una sonrisa totalmente relajada.

Alphonse no entiende que Roy sería incapaz de dejarlo. No podría.

―No me refiero a lo que estás pensando ―alzando apenas una ceja, le sonríe con suficiencia rebosante. Qué divertido era picarle―. ¿Realmente crees que quiero dejar de ver tu rostro cuando te…?

― ¡No hables de eso ahora! ―Roy se ríe quedamente. Tal y como lo había querido, el rojo ha estallado en el rostro de Alphonse ante el comentario que le ha impedido terminar, pero cuya naturaleza voluptuosa se adivina con facilidad de cualquier forma.

―No hablo de eso ―continúa―. Me refiero a… _esto que nos rodea_ , Alphonse.

» Del hecho de que estás aquí, en mi casa, mientras todos te creen en la biblioteca devorando libros y preparándote para las clases que impartirás en unas semanas.

» Alphonse…

» Quiero dejar de fingir ante los que conocemos.

» Quiero que seamos más.

» Quiero poder ser capaz de besarte en el exterior, sin restricciones algunas, tal y como deseo hacerlo ahora…

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, Roy está arrodillado a su lado. Sus ojos negros brillan de un modo en que Alphonse muchas veces ha presenciado: de ellos se derramaba vehemencia en su más puro estado.

Aquella que, sin saberlo, sólo _él_ sabía provocar.

―Eso es lo que quiero, niño. Ya no pienso negarme el sentirlo ni el hacerlo realidad. Ya no: no luego de vivir tiempo con cadenas que me puse a mí mismo ―susurra apenas, sencillamente porque delirios de amor le aprietan la garganta, impidiéndole hablar más alto―. Y aunque sé que no será fácil para ninguno de los dos… es lo que quiero.

» Quiero darte más que sólo noches ocasionales.

Se miran con intensidad, sin decir nada, pues lo que se ha dicho conforma casi una tercera presencia en la sala, una que por mucho tiempo estuvieron ignorando por considerar que el momento aún no había llegado: este era un gran paso en lo que ambos venían significando desde aquel intenso primer beso a puertas cerradas en la oficina del mayor. Quizás desde mucho antes: sus caminos bien se fundieron, sin posibilidades de que ambos se separasen, desde aquella llamada que Mustang le hizo.

No obstante, habían más implicaciones, más tonalidades en lo que Mustang quería para ambos: ¿cómo podría ser fácil el que ambos tuviesen una relación concreta ante los ojos del mundo?

¿Cómo, si eran dos del mismo sexo?

¿Cómo, si la diferencia de edad entre ambos era de década y media?

¿Y qué opinarían al respecto los que más amaban…?

Es una sincronía: ambos, sin dejar de mirarse todavía, se sonríen.

Ambos lo saben verdad en un latido compartido: llegados a este punto maravilloso y verdadero de su relación, honesto por saberse en la plenitud máxima de su reciprocidad, ¿qué más podía importar, entonces, si entre ellos ya no existían dudas respecto a lo que sentían?

¿Qué más podía tener importancia que lo que profesaban por el otro?

¿Qué los detenía?

No dejan de sonreírse, ya que con el tiempo han aprendido a ver el alma ajena tras el vitral negro de uno, tras el vital dorado del otro: ahí, enterrado al lado de los órganos, latía el mismo sentir.

Amor verdadero, ese que los une por siempre.

Alphonse lo toma de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos como hilos tejidos con precisión por una máquina y la forma en que los mismos encajan no podría ser más perfecta, como dos mitades separadas por la vida que finalmente se reencuentran; Roy se apresura en apretar esas manos perfectas, acariciando con su pulgar la piel de su ángel. De su salvador. Ahora, es el dorado de la mirada de Alphonse la que brama sentires infinitos.

― ¿Tú también…? ―dice Alphonse. La emoción en su voz es conmovedora. Cuán embelesado está por Roy, también. Ojos brillantes como estrellas doradas vibran por la dicha más abrumante de la historia.

Ríen a la vez al entenderlo: era el momento adecuado.

Estaba decidido de corazón por ambos.

¡Hay cosas que, por su belleza, merecían ser gritadas al viento, como un cuadro que destaca en una exposición, como una grabación de música que llega hasta los confines del mundo brotando de una radio!

Como un relato de vehemencia y verdad que desafía eones, llegando siempre y sin falta a los corazones.

Para Roy era una verdad objetiva: merecía la pena lo que sin duda fuesen a enfrentar si al hacerlo, el mundo, con envidia infinita, podía enterarse de que Alphonse Elric había posado sus ojos en él de entre todos los seres.

En él…

Felicidad: lo entendía ahora.

Era claro lo que siempre había necesitado: _tranquilidad_ , estabilidad en la vida, silencio tan sólo llenado por la presencia del Sol que a todo daba calor.

Tranquilidad plena, auténtica y en la medida justa para darle ímpetu por levantarse cada día, por vivirlo con honestidad: lo que latía en todo su ser al estar al lado de Alphonse.

Su lugar en el mundo.

Inspirado por la perfección que emanaba del ser con el que ahora compartiría una vida, Roy extiende una mano, tocando con sus dedos las suaves facciones (que a veces no puede creer que sean reales) de aquel rostro tallado a base de oro color piel. Él no tiene defectos. Entonces Roy sonríe, feliz y completo, como sólo en sueños anheló serlo, cuando Alphonse parece derretirse en sus dedos.

La felicidad de ambos luego de tanto lo valía.

¡La valdrá…!

―Haré que lo valga, Alphonse. Te lo prometo.

―Lo haremos juntos.

El comienzo definitivo de aquello que sólo sucedió.

* * *

 **6\. [ELLA]**

El silencio y la quietud de fotografía son lógicos: están solos.

Y entre ellos se develó algo de crítico significado.

Roy, aun así, no soporta la tranquilidad que engulle toda la habitación: finalmente y luego de mucho tiempo de reflexión para así encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sabiendo bien que éstas no existían y que sólo decirlo quedaba, Roy se lo confiesa a ella.

A ella: la mejor de entre todas las féminas que existían y que había conocido jamás.

A ella: después de su tía paterna, la mujer en su vida que más admiración le provocaba.

A ella: la invencible Riza Hawkeye.

Ella y ninguna otra más: definición de mujer inmensa.

Tampoco soporta la forma en que, reservada y aparentemente pensativa, Riza no lo está mirando a los ojos, no se mueve de su enderezar militar ni parece respirar ni nada en general. Nada.

¿Cuánta es la inmensidad de lo que entre ellos se ha roto?

Por mucho que fuese necesario afrontar lo que se debe afrontar al decidirse de la mano con Alphonse a ya no ocultarse más, la dolorosa realidad era que algo se había fracturado entre ellos dos. Entre ellos, que poseían tamaña historia detrás.

Cuánto dolía.

Lastimarla a ella: la única cosa naciente de la tan natural decisión de unirse con Alphonse de manera seria que Roy iba a lamentar por lo que le queda de vida.

Sabe que hay algo en ella que no volverá a ser igual.

La mujer tan maravillosa que Riza Hawkeye era se lo merecía todo en este mundo. Todo: hasta la última pizca de alegría que la vida sea capaz de dar.

Roy siente su corazón siendo apretado casi hasta el punto de la asfixia por correas y en su mente aparece la imagen de la forma en que los ojos de Alphonse lucieron, tranquilos como siempre pero a la vez rotos y brillantes por lágrimas que se esforzó por no derramar, cuando le habló de todo el daño que le ocasionó a May cuando le dijo que, sencillamente…

.

.

.

―Yo no siento lo mismo, May. Te adoro: pero no de esa manera. ¡Lo siento tanto y... si sientes que no puedes perdonarme, yo…!

.

.

.

May Chang: dulce, idealista y eternamente aniñada a pesar de haber madurado en una hermosa muchacha.

Roy no olvida que fue ella la pueril niña que se enamoró del fuego carmesí del alma de Alphonse, sin necesitar carne ni apariencias, nada más que el fulgor rojo de sus inanimados ojos y el sonido de su voz. Nada más que la bondad rebosante de sus acciones.

Haberlas lastimado a las dos pesaba como una bala de cañón.

Pero confesárselo a sí mismo resultaba vital en pos de poder continuar el camino que, con toda el alma, deseaba recorrer con Alphonse más que cualquier otra cosa: Roy no se arrepiente de nada. Jamás.

Y tampoco debería.

A pesar de que la culpa vaya a prevalecer en sus ojos de oro como astillas perfectamente visibles a causa de la sensibilidad de su corazón, del hecho de que preferiría no volver a respirar antes que lastimar a alguien que amaba, sabe bien que Alphonse tampoco lo hace, tampoco lamentaba nada: aunque dañarlas a ellas es y sería por siempre un peso a cargar todo era en nombre de la felicidad que sólo existía al lado del otro.

Porque arrepentirse de alguna manera sería quitarle valor a lo que eran.

En pos de cimentar el trayecto de sus vidas unidas en uno solo había lazos, caminos ya marcados, que de alguna forma debían cambiar.

Nunca romperse, eso jamás o al menos eso es lo que tanto Alphonse como él deseaban, pero…

Carraspeando para luego respirar profundo, Roy por fin vuelve a tomar la palabra, considerando que el silencio que se había suscitado había durado más de lo que debía:

―No puedes imaginar cuánto le duele a Alphonse: el sentir es de naturaleza casi excesiva, si me lo preguntas. Dice que no se cree capaz de volver a mirarte a los ojos, cosa que ya de por sí se le dificultaba a veces. Ese niño… ―su rostro permanece totalmente inmutable. Sin poder evitar, Roy tampoco la mira. Sus palabras rebosan una seriedad que, sabe bien, ella logrará desdeñar y encontrar así la empatía auténtica que se ocultaba tras su voz. El afecto imposible de calcular.

O al menos eso espera.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales todo había sido sencillo entre ellos… Tan aterradoramente telepático e ideal.

Roy no puede creer cuánto le lacera que ahora, que en este momento de entre todos los existentes, no sea capaz de ver a través de ella como siempre ha podido, desde la más joven época de conocerse los dos.

La situación lo superaba todo, sencillamente.

Y es que, ¿quién hubiese pensado que sería Alphonse quien…?

Entonces Roy se sorprende cuando de ella brota una risa queda, casi imposible de escuchar, pero que para Roy resuena en sus oídos.

A pesar de su naturaleza afligida, pero siendo una risa al fin y al cabo, el sonido se podía interpretar perfectamente como tranquilo, como… maternal.

Maternal.

Roy la mira al fin: en su rostro, Riza Hawkeye porta una sonrisa que es la materialización de la más dulce, pacífica resignación. Riza lo mira con una paz que le retuerce el corazón. Riza está tranquila.

Entiende, así, que ella _ya_ lo sabía.

Desde que Alphonse se marchó de los cuarteles dejando tras de sí a un Roy abstraído de todo a su alrededor, ella lo había notado a la perfección; desde que, un tiempo después y para sorpresa de más de uno, ambos empezaron a compartir encuentros que dejaban a ese hombre con un brillo especial en la mirada, con una sonrisa de paz en los labios.

Roy Mustang brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, al menos no desde hace un tiempo; ¿cómo no lo iba a notarlo aquella que poseía unos ojos tan perspicaces?

Supo, especialmente, _qué_ había llegado a significar Alphonse en su vida a través de las miradas que Roy le dirigía, pudiendo encontrar más respuestas en ellas que el propio Alphonse.

Supo, también, que ya no había marcha atrás.

En el presente, ella no deja de sonreírle con confianza arrolladora.

Roy se siente como el imbécil más abismal de todos (bueno, él casi como que sí lo es) por no prever desde antes que Riza notaría lo que entre Alphonse y él latía oculto de los demás. Bah, el muy idiota la había infravalorado tanto…

Bueno, tanto él como Alphonse, para el caso.

La vida misma era la mira de un arma letal, lista y predispuesta al disparo más certero desde la que, con fieros ojos omniscientes, Riza Hawkeye lo examinaba absolutamente todo: ésta era sólo una más de las incontables cualidades que la volvían tan valiosa.

Riza era un mineral precioso similar al ámbar de sus ojos.

Riza habla con voz sorprendentemente (admirablemente) firme, casi orgullosa de lo que decía en un interesante contraste con sus palabras: Roy no duda que de estar ahí presente, Alphonse enloquecería de la pena, perdería la cabeza de la dicha.

―Escúcheme bien, señor, porque sólo tengo fuerzas para decirlo una vez: Alphonse es especial y la palabra no alcanza a describirlo. Lo es por las razones adecuadas, por ser del tipo de persona que no lo ve en sí mismo. No creo, francamente, haber conocido a alguien similar a él antes... y lo que sí sé por seguro es que personas como Alphonse no son comunes.

» Con el tiempo y posterior a su encuentro, usted pudo notarlo, pues antes nunca hubo oportunidad de ello por razones más que obvias.

» No tengas dudas de que puedo entender lo que siente por él.

» Si hay algo que aprendí de la forma en que ustedes se miraban el uno al otro cuando pensaban (ilusamente, he decirlo) que nadie más lo notaba, es que aquello que nunca hubiéramos podido predecir no tiene por qué ponerle frenos a una situación: menos una que sólo ocasiona felicidad.

» Ustedes son felices juntos, lo sé desde hace mucho. _Usted_ lo es a su lado, señor: en lo que a mí respecta, no importa nada más. Los demás no la tienen en realidad.

» Ciertos retos no serán fáciles de sobrellevar y con seguridad muchos se van a sorprender por esto: pero confío en que ustedes no permitirán que los frenen.

» Y me nace decírselo, general: ante el modo en que las cosas resultaron, de manera tan natural y positiva para usted, por el modo en que lo sé y escucho tan… feliz ―Riza incluso se permitió sonreírle ante la palabra escogida. Roy se sintió en las entrañas de un mundo desconocido―, sé que no puede haber un corazón mejor.

» Felicidades, señor.

» Sólo me queda decirle que, por favor, cuide de él. Sé que Alphonse cuidará de usted perfectamente: no hay nada más que pueda pedir. No si usted será feliz.

» Sé feliz, Roy.

Negro y ámbar se miran de hito en hito: cariño infinito, unión por mil traumas y experiencias infernales compartidas, entendimiento que va más allá de las palabras. Entre ellos hay eso y más.

Hay perdón del color de tardes de otoño cálido.

Roy sabe que ella lo ha perdonado en menos de lo que una pluma cae del cielo a la tierra: no existe nada que perdonar, ni nadie a quien guardar rencor en el alma.

Porque son adultos. Porque pueden aceptarlo y seguir cada uno su propio camino.

Porque esto es en nombre de la felicidad.

Estaba bien, entonces. Estaba bien.

Pero todavía persiste una duda que hace un corazón adolecer.

¿Acaso ella…? ¿Acaso ya no…?

Roy suspira una vez más; no obstante, siente que al exhalar ha liberado todo lo negativo que existía en él. Nunca se sintió más en armonía con todo lo existente.

―No esperaba esas palabras, teniente ―Roy la mira: ante la pequeña, tranquila sonrisa que Riza esboza de repente, sabe que él ha expresado a través de sus ojos aquello que deseaba que ella entienda: agradecimiento puro que casi roza lo sollozante por la felicidad―. No ponga en duda el agradecimiento que siento. Y no tiene nada que temer: no pienso dejar que… esto que pasó entre nosotros sea en vano. Haré que valga la pena. Alphonse lo vale ―entonces se apresura a llamarla―. Antes de que se marche tengo algo que preguntarle.

Riza detiene su voltear hacia la puerta. Lo mira, francamente intrigada por saber qué dirá. No cree, ella, que haya algo más por decir.

…Y, tras su espalda, Riza retuerce discretamente sus manos antes las palabras de ese hombre que incontables cosas le significa.

Comprende, a su vez, que para Roy ella posee un significado intenso, que nunca cambiará ni se disminuirá a pesar de que el negro de sus ojos vean tan sólo a Alphonse.

Se dice, ella, que será capaz de seguir.

―Lo diré tal como lo siento, pues es parte de lo que yo mismo he aprendido de Alphonse: ya no me estoy encaminando hacia el infierno, ya no estoy ante las puertas del mismo ―niega. En sus labios se pinta una sonrisa diminuta, pero sus ojos brillan de un modo evidente, pues mil recuerdos coloridos e íntimos azotan su mente―. Ya hay luz.

» Con él, la hay.

» ¿Debo prepararme para que ya no me siga, acaso?

Riza se sonríe: le conmueve lo idiota que es y así se lo dice. Luego ríe abiertamente ante la forma en que los ojos de él se expanden de la sorpresa. Se dice que al menos un poco de la desbordante modestia de Alphonse se le ha pegado en el cuerpo.

Se dice que eso es algo bueno.

En lo que Riza dirá hay honestidad y afecto: hay agradecimiento, ante todo, que le pertenece tan sólo a aquel muchacho al que ningún ser humano sería capaz de guardarle sentimientos negativos, pues nada más que admirar la brillantez que despedía se merecía. Ella no piensa ser la excepción a esa regla.

Si gracias a él y a su corazón de ser especial, Roy Mustang será feliz hasta el último de sus días, si ahora estaba a salvo de una vez por todas, ¿qué más podía pedir?

La felicidad de él es la suya.

―Me ofende, señor. ¿Acaso no le he demostrado ya que romper juramentos no corresponde a mi persona? ―comparten una sonrisa: la conexión entre ellos no se romperá jamás―. Será el mayor honor de todos permanecer a su lado, tal y como siempre lo ha sido, desde el primer día: siendo feliz es cuando más podrá hacer de este país un lugar mejor.

» No siento más que agradecimiento por él. No piense demás esto, ¿entiende?

A Roy le parece que su oficina se ilumina ante el saludo militar que Riza le ofrece, ¡ese, el de toda la vida!, que tanto y todo y más significaba. El mismo es más glorioso al coronar una sonrisa sincera y tibios ojos color ámbar.

Todo dicho.

Esa tarde, Riza no le reprende (tanto) por su holgazanería para con el papeleo y todo lo que tiene que hacer: Roy agradece esto.

Nada cambiará entre ellos.

Es curioso, se dice él: la forma en que todo en tu interior, si te esfuerzas por ello y si te rodeas de la gente adecuada, muta para bien. Roy medita en la costumbre que ha adquirido en los últimos meses: observa mucho el cielo. Se dice que en estas cosas, las más simples de la vida, es donde reside lo que da más felicidad. Así elige creerlo.

Y yo igual.

Sintiendo que un cielo tan extenso como el que avistaba se abría ante él, que por primera vez todo era luz y que no existían límites ni ataduras algunas que lo detuvieran de acercarse a lo que más anhelaba para su vida, en sus labios germina una sonrisa: la emoción lo llena al comprender que, de ahora en más, no existen motivos para que la misma se desdibuje.

―No si te tengo a ti.

Y bueno, no debía olvidarlo. A decir verdad, aún quedaba un pequeño (o dicho propiamente, un _ex_ -pequeño) detalle del que ocuparse para por fin permitirse estar con Alphonse en plenitud, sin ocultarse: una piedrecilla fastidiosa a la que Mustang con mucho gusto le habría pegado una patada y así mandarla más allá del carajo, pero confiaba plenamente en que Alphonse, paciente y dulce como cada vez, podría con él. Lo conocía mejor que cualquier ser existente, con toda probabilidad más que Winry.

Sólo su bendición, por decirlo de un modo, faltaba.

A Edward Elric le importaba la felicidad de su hermanito: todo estaría bien.

Roy lo sabe: si Alphonse en su vida existía, ese era todo su destino por delante.

* * *

 **7\. [ÉL]**

Alphonse nunca odió el silencio con más intensidad como lo hace ahora: cuánto anhela estarlo compartiéndolo con Roy y no con…

― ¿Hermano…? ―carraspea, no sin nervios―. Edward, ¿sigues ahí?

Los separan los cientos de kilómetros recorridos desde Rizenbul hasta la casa de Roy Mustang: Alphonse es capaz de saber, desde su lado del teléfono, que su hermano sencillamente no ha terminado de reaccionar ante lo confesado por él.

«Hermano, _Roy_ y yo…»

Bastó como llamarle «Roy» en lugar de «General»: _click_. Las piezas que el mayor de los Elric jamás, en su maldita vida, pensó que iban a encajar.

Casi dos minutos habían pasado: ni un sonido saliendo de la garganta de Edward.

¿Qué estaría pensando desde su lado del teléfono?

Alphonse traga saliva, respira y exhala con profundidad, cambia de postura en el sofá color verde champaña: después de su ritual toma el valor suficiente para hablar. Más le valía, ahora, ponerse las pilas como nunca antes en su vida.

―Edward, entiendo que esto es demasiado… _inesperado_ ―un término vago e insuficiente, sin dudarlo, pero el nerviosismo lo estaba disolviendo como si él fuese azúcar en una taza de café―. No puedo imaginar cómo te debes sentir ni lo que piensas al oír esto. Roy Mustang y yo… ―se sonríe con nostalgia: recuerda épocas en que, desde lejos, sus ojos negros eran su mundo entero―. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

» Pero significaría todo y más para mí que tú…

―Le arrancaré cada parte del cuerpo, Alphonse. Y voy a disfrutarlo en exceso ―lo ha dicho con la naturalidad de quien comenta que saldrá a tomar una caminata.

Sus hombros se desploman: Alphonse se encuentra a sí mismo incapaz de hablar.

A ver, a ver, ¿qué más esperaba de él? ¿Acaso tuvo fantasías en las que Edward lanzaba cohetes en el patio de su casa para celebrar su unión con Mustang?

Alphonse se había preparado, mentalmente y de corazón, para las llamaradas plagadas de púas que su hermano mayor iba a expulsar a través del auricular.

Sucede que no han sido sus palabras en sí lo que en tan aturdido estado lo han dejado, no, en lo absoluto: con el tono de voz empleado por Edward y nada más ha bastado. Alphonse está completamente seguro de la palidez de su rostro, del frío recorriendo sus venas.

En mil momentos críticos ha estado a su lado y jamás en su vida lo había escuchado hablar con tan aplastante seguridad: aquello fue una promesa.

Alphonse casi siente una punzada de pánico en pos de asegurarse de que Roy _está bien_ en estos momentos, de verificar que todavía está completo y que Edward no se ha enseñado ya con él en alguna clase de acto de telepatía sádica.

Alphonse siente que sus palabras le duelen, también.

Edward Elric es como es y nadie podría cambiarle: para Alphonse, su hermano mayor fue, es y será ideal tal y como es. No desea que su carácter se ablande en lo absoluto ni que de su mente se evapore una sola expresión, eh, soez.

¿Por qué, si hay tanto en él que resplandece?

Lo ve con ojos que chispean a causa de amor y admiración desde la niñez: Edward todo lo ha hecho por él y Alphonse correspondería de idéntica manera cada vez.

No podría conocer mejor a aquel que, en pos de que su existencia no se evaporase del mundo terrenal, caminó sobre una sola pierna y peleó con un solo brazo por años de infernal extensión infinita.

Las palabras de Edward son _el_ modo de demostrar su protección: el manto con el que nunca dejará de cubrir a Alphonse, no si el mayor aún respira.

―Hermano… ―la desolación en su corazón amenaza con partirlo en dos, pero Alphonse se siente más que listo para asegurarle que su preocupación está demás, que nada malo pasará y que no podría ser más irrelevante dada su situación actual con Mustang: anhela revelarle a su hermano mayor el secreto de lo que Roy, desde hace tanto tiempo, ha significado para él…

Anhela decirle que, ahora, ve el mismo sentir resplandecer en ojos negros.

Alphonse no tiene dudas al respecto: sabe que nunca se dañarán el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, lo que su hermano dice luego de otro prolongado silencio hace su mundo tambalear: lo lastima y conmueve y enfada, todo a la vez.

―Alphonse, ¿entiendes _qué_ dices? ¿Entiendes lo que significa estar con _él_ , precisamente? No, no lo haces, porque eres un puñetero ángel sin alitas en las manos de ese bastardo-hijo-de-la-mierda. ¡Te recuerdo que es MUSTANG! ―el grito lo hace encoger. Alphonse puede imaginar a la perfección las venas repintándose en su cuello. Su hermano mayor declara lo siguiente con la misma seguridad aplastante: lo anterior fue una promesa; esto es un hecho innegable. Edward se escucha hasta orgulloso de ser quien devela esta verdad a Alphonse―. Al… esto no está a tu altura.

» Mustang no te merece.

Las palabras de su hermano tienen extremidades propias, frías e implacables y las mismas no muestran piedad con él: rodeándole el cuerpo como cinturones le impiden responder, pensar, respirar. Su mente lo procesa como puede, repasando una frase a la vez:

¿Estar con _él_?

¿¡Ángel!?

¿No merecer…?

En el medio de lo enojado y triste y (extrañamente) conmovido que se siente, Alphonse experimenta una especie de _déjà vu_ que se le antoja en extremo desagradable: lo azotan recuerdos nítidos de ojos negros bramando, sin decir una palabra, mil cosas que Alphonse no ve en sí mismo. Que no entiende cómo pueden estar relacionadas con él.

Él: la personificación de la sencillez.

¿Ahora resultaba que su hermano estaba loco en el mismo sentido?

¡Y Alphonse tan sólo desea que paren con su… su pensar demente y que tanto le altera los nervios de que él no se merece tal o cual o determinada cosa!

Suspira pesadamente, consciente de que su rostro está tan sonrojado como afligido como tenso por la frustración: los ama a ambos y lo hará hasta que su corazón deje de latir, ¡son su imprescindible hermano-mitad y el único ser al que podrá amar con tanta intensidad…! Pero, ¿qué rayos le sucedía a ese par de hombres?

El amor es algo poderoso: está vivo, hoy en día, gracias a éste.

Pero, exactamente, ¿qué veían ellos dos al verlo a él…?

― ¿Al…? ―los pálidos tintes de culpa que Alphonse cree detectar en su voz le despiertan.

Sólo entonces es capaz de comprender que su hermano tan sólo necesitaba desahogar en lo expresado un poco del shock del primer momento, de su pérdida de la compostura de que fuese, justamente, Mustang.

Un poco de la preocupación que sentía, incluso.

¿Cómo no sentirla, si era el corazón de su hermano menor el que estaba en juego?

Entenderlo así ablanda a Alphonse.

Inhala mil y un emociones: al exhalarlas sosegadamente obliga a la versión empática y paciente de sí mismo (bueno, la que lo era todavía _más_ ) a tomar la palabra y que, por favor, le haga sobrevivir esta situación. Necesita ser el Alphonse de temple imperturbable y ningún otro.

―Como siempre, hermano, lo juzgas injustamente ―voz revestida de seda: el tono que se emplea con un niño amado que ha cometido una travesura de menor grado. Pero esto no era así. Pero lo que Edward dijo rasguñó su corazón. Entonces la calma se va al diablo y adrenalina emana de su garganta en forma de palabras―. ¡Y de paso a mí también! Quiero decir… Edward, por favor: ya eres mayor.

» Todos nos esforzamos por ello y el resultado es que ahora vivimos en paz. Pienso que ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente, además: ¿no crees que ya es momento de que dejes de actuar como un chico de quince años cuando de Roy se trata? ¿Qué ahora que ya no eres su subordinado pueden estar en paz, acaso?

» Roy y tú nunca serán buenos amigos, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlos dándose la mano de manera voluntaria: esperar lo contrario sería, como mínimo, un síntoma de que perdí la cabeza y tampoco es algo que espero que ocurra entre ustedes, pero los años pasaron y él ya maduró; ¡hazlo tú también!

» Hay algo que debes saber: yo he sentido esto por él desde hace mucho tiempo. Si te dijera desde qué edad dudo que puedas creerlo. Lo callé absolutamente todo... Siempre creí que nada sucedería, aprendí a verlo como mi realidad. Recuperar mi cuerpo no me dio esperanzas algunas: si aun siendo algo tan descomunal como una armadura… él nunca me notó, ¿qué iba a cambiar…?

» ¿Qué tenía yo que él pudiera notar?

» Entonces, casi literalmente, decidí tomar lo que sentía con mis dos manos humanas y metérmelo en el pecho. Para que ya no doliera tanto. Intenté ver hacia otro lado, vivir todo lo que pudiera: debía concentrarme en seguir adelante. Llegué a amar cada segundo, cada amanecer, cada suspiro que tenía la suerte de nacer en mi pecho: siempre escuchaba cómo latía, siempre sentía ese lugar vacío que con nada se llenaría. Y así lo acepté: entendía que era ese el precio.

» Pero me sentía solo, Edward. Me sentía cansado.

» No hay nada más doloroso, hermano, nada que sea más pesado que un secreto.

» Sonreír con sinceridad siempre ha sido algo que procuro y en lo que creo fervientemente. Para mí el hacerlo merece espontaneidad. Pero cuando nadie me veía... Era quitarme un peso de encima de manera momentánea.

» ¿Sabes? Quizás te parecerá digno de un mártir, pero si las cosas hubieran seguido así, si nunca hubieran cambiado, creo que habría sido capaz de soportarlo. En algún lugar leí: «De esperanza también se vive». En mi caso, siento, sería «Anhelo».

» Volver acá no fue una decisión complicada ni a la que otorgarle muchas vueltas: te juro, Edward, que tan sólo planeaba establecerme. Me emocionaba la idea de hacer aquello que en Rizenbul, tan rural como es, no habría sido posible.

» Se me había pasado por la cabeza que, tal vez, llegaría a reencontrarme con él. Quizás se sorprendiera de verme, quizás no: con seguridad, no iba a recordarlo de ahí en más, porque sólo una vez sería. Y así habría sido auténticamente.

» Pero entonces descubrí que Roy… no estaba bien. No pienso profundizar en ello, pues no corresponde el hacerlo, pero el asunto es que intentar apoyarle de cualquier forma que estuviera a mi alcance, a pesar de lo altamente peculiar de que lo recibiese de mi parte, fue natural: no esperaba nada a cambio. Nada.

» Y… obtuve todo.

» Roy… me mira y me describe de maneras que, a veces, me superan. En más de un sentido. Me siento incapaz de comprenderlas. La principal: dice que aparecí en el momento adecuado. Yo no puedo decir que comparta su forma de ver nuestro reencuentro: mi sentir y respetando por completo a quienes tengan historias de vida distintas, es que alguien ajeno a ti no puede ni debe ni va a obrar tantos cambios. Todo nace de ti. Luego sólo queda cuidar de las raíces.

» A veces las cosas más maravillosas sólo se suscitan: analizarlo todo está demás. Él, que con tanta facilidad se puede abrumar, poco a poco lo va entendiendo así.

» Sentir equivale a humanidad: ¿por qué razón no habrías de permitírtelo? ¿Por qué, si el pasado ya quedó atrás y sólo seguir queda? ¿Por qué, si lo que estás viviendo es real y no una fantasía?

» Edward… ¿Puedes por lo menos intentar entender cuán feliz soy ahora?

―Al…

Alphonse lo ignora: no puede parar. Suspira pesadamente ante lo que dirá.

―Me mata decirlo, pero a la vez pienso dejarlo claro: por ser mi hermano tienes el poder de lastimarme más que cualquier otro ser de este mundo. El que no te alegres por mí o el que incluso me rechaces… ―su voz se apaga un segundo. Alphonse tirita―. No, incluso imaginarlo es doloroso. No sé cómo lo soportaría, no eso. No de ti.

» Pero sí tengo algo por seguro: de ninguna manera voy a dejarlo, Edward. Sé, de igual manera, que él tampoco me dejará a mí a menos que las circunstancias sean desquiciantemente extremas.

» Que tú no nos apruebes… no lo es.

» Pe-Perdóname…

» Pero lo amo, hermano: y los ojos de Roy dicen lo mismo.

Tremendo discurso habría sido capaz de dejar hecho polvo a cualquiera: Alphonse, por mucho que sus ojos estén brillantes de la emoción y su cuerpo tiemble ligeramente, nunca se sintió en mayor estado de vitalidad.

Euforia nacida de haber bramado sólo felicidad: la realidad que ahora vivía al lado de Roy suena como música celestial al salir de su boca…

Y el silencio persiste.

Alphonse ha dicho todo lo existente. Todo, hasta lo que se prometió nunca sacar de sus entrañas. ¿Qué más podía decir, objetar, hacer?

¿Si Edward hacía oídos sordos a aquellas palabras, entonces qué…?

―Idiota ―masculla Edward.

Alphonse pega un brinco admirable ante el sonido de su voz: luego, repara en la palabra pronunciada. Parpadea, sin saber si debe ofuscarse o preocuparse o ninguna de las dos o qué carajos.

― ¿Qué di…?

Edward le imita al no lo dejarlo terminar.

―No tú: el idiota… el idiota soy yo, Alphonse ―éste nada dice. Edward, por su parte, se encoge de hombros al tiempo en que sube sus botas cafés sobre la mesa de la cocina―. Para ser tan inteligente tu vocabulario no es muy amplio: el término _inesperado_ puede venir a besarme el maldito trasero (no digo la otra palabra en consideración tuya). Estoy a punto de acercarme al fregadero para comprobar que el agua todavía cae en dirección al suelo. _Eso_ , hermanito, tendría más sentido (y me gustaría más, para el caso) que el hecho de que Roy-malnacido-Mustang está con… ―Edward profiere un gruñido conformado por odio y asco infinitos. Al final bufa, recordándole a Alphonse vagamente esas ocasiones en que el propio Roy hace ese sonido―. Al diablo con eso, acabo de desayunar: lo que me importa es que, bueno, todo lo que dices es… Alphonse, te juro que jamás noté lo que sentías por él. Te guardaste el secreto muy bien, eh, ahora harás que me pregunte qué más escondes bajo esa sonrisita de niño bueno. Con respecto a lo del bastardo, tal vez fue para mejor. Creo que lo hubiera matado de haberme enterado.

Alphonse abre la boca fallando en articular algo en lo absoluto. Todo a su alrededor se movía a velocidad vertiginosa, casi supersónica. Sencillamente no entiende _qué_ pasa.

Habla como le sale, simple y llanamente.

―Hermano, él no tiene, o qui-quiero decir _habría_ , tenido la culpa de que yo…

¿Y para qué rayos se molesta en decir semejante tontería? ¡Él ya no es un niño y su voz es la de uno!

―Sí, sí, ya sé eso. No finjas, Al: sabes que amo fantasear con su deceso por causas-no-naturales ―sisea lo último. Se obra, entonces, una transmutación alquímica maravillosa: la voz de Edward Elric es tranquila. Es empática―. Desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿eh? Años, entonces… Y todo este tiempo te lo has guardado, ¡y el bastardo hasta ahora se digna a hacerte caso, un millón de veces maldito…! ―la intuición de Alphonse nunca ha fallado y no lo hace ahora: su hermano en efecto está embozando una pequeña sonrisa―. Así que la bruja de Pinako no se equivocó al decir que te pasaba algo…

Alphonse sonríe a su vez, con sus mejillas rojas. Sus ojos están tan felices como tristes.

La nostalgia de aquellos años es la más amarga que él guarda en el corazón.

―No había a quien decírselo. Estaba Winry. Estaba la abuela. Llegué a pensar incluso en la teniente Riza, que siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros… Estabas tú. Pero las palabras no salían. Perdóname, hermano: nadie parecía adecuado. Lo siento si…

―Eres tan asquerosamente noble que haces quedar mal a todo el mundo, Alphonse. ¡Ensúciate un poco, quieres, qué aburrido eres! ―las palabras retuercen el corazón de Alphonse: oh, en instantes así, cuánto siente que adora al dolor de cabeza que su hermano mayor es―. Tú… no ves lo fuerte que eres. Nunca has dejado de serlo, ni un sólo día.

» Eres ese mismo niño, ¿lo sabías? Te veo con tu cuerpo recuperado y allí están: esos ojos rojos que todo lo decían. Tu corazón es el mismo y a la vez no…

» Tú mejoraste, Alphonse.

Alphonse ríe temblorosa, pero divinamente y para Edward todos los colores existentes en la cocina en la que se encuentra se tornan más brillantes, porque contra ellos impacta luz dorada: Alphonse también representaba un Sol para su hermano mayor.

¿Cómo no querer protegerlo? ¿Cómo no perder la cabeza ante la posibilidad de que alguien, aun sin desearlo, pudiera lastimarlo?

―Roy y tú están locos…

El mayor arquea las cejas de malísima gana.

―Basándome en lo que cuentas, Mustang ciertamente suena _muy poco cuerdo_ con respecto a ti… A ti, Alphonse: _mi hermano menor_. ¿De qué rayos me perdí?

Alphonse sonríe, mas no ante el clamar tan apasionado de su hermano por conocer todos los secretos que aún no le habían sido develados. En sus ojos que no sabe lo que significan para muchos aparece un brillo infantil, juguetón. Su voz es dulzura.

― ¿Un ángel sin alitas? ¿En serio, hermano?

El _smack_ que llega hasta él le hace lanzar una carcajada dulce: conoce muy bien la forma en que su hermano sube (descortésmente) sus pies sobre la mesa, al menos hasta que Winry lo reprende por ello. Imaginar a Edward escandalizándose hasta el punto en que los mismos vuelven al suelo es hilarante, ciertamente y considera de manera vaga si debe comentárselo a Mustang tan sólo para hacerlo sonreír un poco. El amor que siente por su hermano no tardar en empujarle a que lo guarde como un secreto.

― ¡CÁ-CÁLLATE! Winry te llamó así una vez, ¡y-y NO PUDE PENSAR en otro ejemplo! ―luego, con irritación infinita, musita―. Pero sus manos siguen siendo las de un _bastardo-hijo-de-la-mierda_ ―escupe―. No me disculparé por eso.

Alphonse abandona las risas: seriedad se apodera de sus facciones, justo lo que en ellas debe imperar ante la importancia de lo que dirá. Quiere que Edward lo comprenda.

―Respeto el hecho de que, ante tus ojos, esto te tomará un tiempo. Y… agradezco todo aquello en lo que vayas a esforzarte. Gracias, Edward ―una pausa―. Lo que no puedo pasar por alto es la forma tan atroz en que denigras a Roy con tus palabras: _por favor_ , nunca vuelvas a decir que él no me merece, ni que no está a mi altura. ¿A qué te refieres siquiera con eso? ¿Quién soy yo para estar encima de él? ―su voz se tiñe con aflicción, con desesperación incluso―. Me… inquietas. Me duele lo que dices, también, porque no sólo eres tú quien… ―su voz se vuelve minúscula hasta el punto en que desaparece.

Silencio.

―Estúpido bastardo… ―es lo más cercano a la empatía que Edward Elric va a demostrar por él en estos momentos―. Perdona, Al. No enloquezcas: supongo que sí me inspiré demás…

― ¿En serio? ―intenta retarle. A oídos de Edward, no obstante, él suena como el más adorable de los niños con sus bracitos cruzados. Casi puede visualizarlo haciendo un mohín―. ¿De verdad crees que hay gente que sí me merece?

―Tal vez ―responde―. Pero no puedo pensar en nadie ahora.

Silencio de un lado. Del otro.

―Adiós, hermano… ―pero Edward siente la sonrisa en su voz.

Qué sencillo era todo entre los dos: hermandad que nunca se disolverá.

No estaba mal que lo expresase en palabras más claras:

―Confío en ti, Alphonse. En ti y en lo que ahora sé que sientes por mucho que me hayas volado la cabeza: luego de mucho tiempo sintiéndolo en silencio, hermanito… esto es lo que te mereces.

» En cuanto a Mustang, no me pidas que meta mis putas manos al fuego por él. Mucho menos ahora, cuando ambas son de carne.

» To-Todavía es muy pronto. Hace menos de dos horas que me lo dijiste y mi estómago aun es un caos apocalíptico… Y no sé (ni quiero saber, mierda) cuánto ha pasado realmente desde que permitiste que… que ese bastardo se acercase a ti: así que le daré tres meses a partir de ahora. Escribe el número en una hoja y pégasela en la frente de ser necesario. ¡Y dile que estaré contando las semanas!

» Si… Mustang te hace feliz de ahora en más…

―Gracias, hermano… ―voz meliflua y ojos brillantes flotando sobre una sonrisa conformada por luz.

Y ese bien pudo ser el final, ya que ambos Elric podían ver la sonrisa del otro a través de la distancia: el lazo carmesí que nunca se iba a diluir.

Hermandad pura, el núcleo y alma de esta historia que, sin que ambos lo supieran, a tantos de los que se cruzaron en su camino ayudaron.

Atravesando pantallas y realidades, también.

Pero…

― ¡…der, suéltame! ―Alphonse captó tan sólo el final de la frase. Acerca el teléfono a su oído una vez más.

― ¿Ed?

Éste le responde al instante. Por alguna razón que supera el conocimiento de Alphonse la voz de su hermano suena repentinamente agitada; como si estuviera peleando con al…

―Al. Espera. _No cuelgues_.

A punto estaba de responder con un sencillo «sí» cuando Alphonse escucha perfectamente como unos dedos cubren la bocina del aparato. Así pues, sólo esperar le queda.

… Incluso con su paciencia infinita, Alphonse ya había llegado al punto de acunar su barbilla en una mano y cerrar los ojos, reposando, todavía sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oído derecho. Una voz se encarga de despertarle.

― _Al_ ―el aludido estaba seguro de que eso fue un gruñido y no una voz humana―. Te paso a la _loca_ con la que estoy casado, no me deja de fastidiar con que te quiere fe…

― _¡AL!_ ―la voz de Winry nunca falla en hacerle sonreír y esta ocasión no es la excepción, aunque no entiende muy bien la razón de su emoción―. Al, estoy muy feliz por ti… ¡¿POR QUÉ nunca me lo dijiste?!

Alphonse palidece ante el destino que más adelante le espera por haber enfadado a su amiga de la infancia: luego la sangre vuelve a circular y se acumula tras sus mejillas.

―Ed, ¿cómo es que…? ¿Acaso ella nos estaba es…?

No necesita que nadie se lo diga: Alphonse repentinamente recuerda lo delgadas que son las paredes de la cocina. Y sumado a los gritos de su hermano, esos que en nada halagaban a Mustang… Oh.

―Mujeres…

Winry le felicita y regaña, su hermano gruñe y se queja, a lo lejos resuenan los ocasionales y animados ladridos de Den: sólo reír le queda.

Sólo ser feliz…

―Contigo ―entre la algarabía que tiene lugar en Rizenbul, su susurro pasa desapercibido.

* * *

 **8\. [CONVIVENCIA]**

De pie ante la puerta cerrada de su hogar, suspira al mirar la hora en su reloj de bolsillo: once con cuarenta y tres minutos de la noche. Roy libera un suspiro más que, hacia el final, se convierte en bostezo y revuelve su cabello con una mano: estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba.

Algo más que natural luego de un día repleto de papeleo y reuniones que lo dejaron exhausto, pero que no carecían de un motivo: su propósito fue, justamente, el quedarse trabajando horas extras y dar fin a todo lo que pudiera en pos de que, el día de mañana, pudiera salir de ahí cuatro malditas horas antes. O tener un día menos pesado, si aquello no era pedir demasiado. Roy casi cayó de rodillas ante su teniente, agradecimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo, cuando ésta por fin lo dejó en libertad.

Acunado por el silencio nocturno, su corazón no tarda en dejarse llevar por latidos que braman un nombre en específico: Roy se recuerda su realidad.

Alphonse aguardaba por él, en cama, con seguridad durmiendo ya. Alphonse y el Sol oculto bajo párpados: ángel en placidez. Alphonse y su presencia siendo luz y calor donde antes sólo había sombras y dolor. Alphonse y su perfección que su mirada jamás se saciaría de observar.

Alphonse.

Lo demás es irrelevancia.

Se estremece. Llora sin lagrimear. Felicidad.

( _Recuerdos de soledad suicida_.)

Convivencia al lado de un ser infinito.

¿Cómo no sonreír hasta el punto en que sus labios se quiebran? ¿Cómo no sentir que a su cuerpo retorna toda la vitalidad del planeta?

¿Cómo creérselo?

Y es que en él hay tan poco, tan nada que llega a ser polvo, que pueda cautivar por lo esencial: atrocidades por pasado. Presunción y vanidad. Casi frialdad envolviéndole el alma. Casi.

Banalidades que la gente le enaltecía.

Aquellas que granos de arena eran ante bondad, empatía y alma de belleza estética.

Pero Alphonse elegía tocarlo a él, dándole forma a su cuerpo hasta convertirlo en algo mejor, en noches donde el mundo parece reducirse a tan sólo la existencia de ellos dos.

Pero el dorado era un reflejo, exacto en cada retazo, de la adoración del negro…

―Y nunca voy a merecerlo ―no tiene importancia el que siga de pie ante la puerta en una noche tan gélida cuando hay tanto en lo que meditar.

Fastidiado a niveles de demencia, se apresura a darse una bofetada mental: ¡basta de eso, mierda, basta, basta, basta!

Basta: si en el dorado hay amor al avistarle a él ya no hay razones para que la infravaloración clavara sus dientes en su corazón.

Suspira. No era fácil, no obstante.

Es que esa era la cuestión: ¿cómo no sentirse un cometa irrelevante al lado del Sol? ¿Cómo no pensar en que le arrebata a alguien más digno el honor de amar a Alphonse? ¿Cómo no temblar al tocarle por temor a despertar y descubrir que alguien como él no era real?

Si de sus dedos brotaron chispas negras de la muerte y el carmesí le teñirá hasta el último día, ¿cómo…?

Suspira una vez más, introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo en busca de la llave: pero por Alphonse en un principio, por él mismo en toda la extensión, sabe que tiene que dejar de pensar y pensar y pensar en…

.

.

.

― ¿Qué haré si te vuelves arena entre mis dedos? ―el beso que Alphonse deposita en su frente le impide continuar, el rozar de sus pieles desnudas produce música que sólo los oídos de ambos pueden escuchar: Roy le pertenece entero―. ¿Por qué me has amado desde hace tanto en primer lugar, Al…?

Labios amados pronuncian verdades.

―Te amo hasta el punto en que quiero tocarte y que ya no sufras más. Quiero que seas feliz y borrar con los dedos todas las marcas de tu cuerpo y que veas lo que yo veo: eres hermoso. Eres bueno ―encuentro de los ojos. Un susurro―. Sobreviviste, Roy: ganaste tu derecho a estar vivo hoy. Sólo te queda perdonarte a ti mismo lo mejor que puedas ―acaricia su nariz con la propia mientras Roy entierra sus dedos en hebras del color del día―. El dolor rompe y nos vuelve a cocer en algo mejor: purifica.

» Y te amo demasiado…

» Y te lo mereces tanto…

.

.

.

Dejarse ser de la mano con él, aprender a mirar el propio negro de sus ojos en el espejo con gentileza: todo lo que debe hacer.

¿Cómo no ser feliz?

Vehementes ráfagas de viento lo envuelven: sonríe.

Ya era hora de entrar: refugiarse en los brazos que encierran el paraíso en la Tierra y, al calor de la luz que desprende su piel, fundirse hasta conformar un mismo ser. No quiere que su vida finalice de ninguna otra forma.

Ya en el interior de la casa, arroja las llaves en un pequeño tazón rojo y camina con dirección hacia la habitación, la que lleva una semana siendo de los dos (se estremece de deleite ante lo maravilloso del pensamiento), cuando un algo captado por el rabillo del ojo llama su atención: ve, en el sofá de la sala de estar, un hermoso mechón dorado asomando por encima de un cojín color mostaza y nada más, pues desde su distancia, no alcanza a ver la totalidad del largo del sofá.

Se detiene con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, inspirado, entregado. Se acerca con cautela, intentando no hacer ruido, sabiendo perfectamente con qué se encontrará.

Con quién.

Llega ante el todo: Roy lo observa durmiendo, lo venera con los ojos negros, su pecho estalla del más irracional amor y jura que lo pinta entero.

Habita en él de nuevo: el cielo personal de ambos en el que Alphonse todo lo reina como fantástico astro principal y los rayos que irradia otorgan caricias sensuales a la piel de Roy. Queman y queman y queman hasta crear caminos en carne viva: anhelar arder en llamaradas enloquecidas es natural si con ello sentirá a Alphonse en plenitud.

Por más que los busque no encuentra defectos en el cuadro: las piernas de Alphonse están extendidas en el sofá, una mano descansando bajo su mejilla y la otra contra su pecho, de cara al gran ventanal en el que destacan las estrellas. Luz plateada ilumina a Alphonse de una manera que sólo puede denominarse como perfecta o al menos, de preguntarle, esa definición daría Mustang. Su piel es escarcha y seda y nieve recién caída desde lo más alto. Alphonse duerme con la misma calma con la que se movía por el mundo y su pecho se alza suavemente al ritmo de la melodía que dictaminaba que estaba vivo. La perfección descarada de la escena amenaza con quebrar a Mustang de la emoción.

¿Cómo era posible que él existiera? ¿Cómo era verdad tanta felicidad? ¿Y a quién debía agradecerle todo esto?

No hay respuesta. Él descubre que eso es lo más maravilloso del asunto: esto lo han forjado ellos juntos y nadie más.

Ni siquiera yo.

La sombra que Roy proyecta sobre él lo despierta: el irreal color de su mirada hace acto de presencia en el mundo. Los ojos de Alphonse, tan perfectos como el resto de su rostro, se elevan en busca de aquello que han sentido y al encontrarse a Mustang sobre él, una chispa se enciende en ellos al tiempo en que Alphonse sonríe más. El corazón del mayor brinca, estrellándose dolorosa, deliciosamente contra su pecho.

Qué poder el de esos ojos.

―Hola: te estaba esperando ―no es más que un susurro.

La voz de Alphonse es de esas canciones que nunca pasan de moda: la que los oídos de Mustang desean escuchar ante un hartazgo inexistente.

Y Roy nunca podrá entender el motivo del brillo en los ojos de Alphonse cada vez que éste lo mira, ese mismo que los vuelve insoportablemente hermosos ahora: adoración explotando en los ojos de quien es la verdadera musa y el amo de la relación, aquel que mueve los hilos del mundo a su antojo sin ser consciente de ello, no tiene sentido.

 _Él_ es el todo mismo en persona. Y Roy planea ser aquel que lo admire hasta que dar más de sí mismo se vuelva imposible.

Roy le devuelve la sonrisa, cálido. Se arrodilla ante él, mientras Alphonse se endereza en el sofá. El último se ríe quedamente, frotándose los ojos y, ¿podrá Alphonse entender algún día cuán poco, cuán nada terrenal luce?

Roy ya conoce la respuesta.

― ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ―pregunta con suavidad, juguetón―. ¿Qué tanto papeleo le hicieron firmar hoy, general?

Roy bufa ante lo último, auténticamente tentado a contarle la odisea repleta de formalidades que fue su día: luego su rostro se relaja. Paz se inyecta en sus venas, inunda la sangre en su organismo, acuna su cerebro con brazos gentiles. Responde con la sinceridad y calidez que siempre, con toda honestidad, existieron en él desde antes, pues al contrario de lo que piensa de sí mismo su corazón no es el de una mala persona. Roy no deja de mirarle y la oscuridad atrapada tras sus ojos grita que nunca había estado ante algo más valioso.

―Se acaba de volver perfecto ahora.

Los ojos de Alphonse se vuelven astros que centellean. Su rostro se contrae de felicidad.

Autenticidad.

―El mío también ―susurra. Roy, sin poder soportarlo más, se lanza sobre él: lo aprisiona contra el sofá una vez más y Alphonse libera risas que son destellos de luz en la oscuridad de la depresión. Gime cuando Roy se alimenta de su cuello tal y como si llevase todo el día necesitándolo, erizadas las pieles de ambos. Las manos del mayor acarician el estómago ya memorizado de Alphonse bajo su camiseta naranja con avidez, temblando, buscando refugiarse en toda la extensión de esa amada piel y Alphonse se estremece, perdido, enredando sus dedos en cabello oscuro, cuando el hombre encima de él une las caderas de ambos impúdicamente hasta casi mezclar sus pieles. Roy enloquece por ser uno en lugar de dos: quiere poseer y ser poseído. Ahora―. El mío también…

Ambos se funden en el sofá, con las estrellas como únicos testigos.

* * *

 **9\. [FELICIDAD]**

El impulso quizás contradecía su naturaleza calculadora y profundamente meditativa, así como a su reputación de hombre "frío" y demás tonterías que los demás juraban y miraban y comentaban y escribían de él, pero todo eso ya no importaba una mierda a tremendas alturas.

Roy lo sabe al observarlo a su lado en la cama: sus ojos dorados están cerrados y respira con tranquilidad. Sabe también que ya ha llegado a un punto de su vida en el que puede dejarse ser, cayendo en la tentación más grande de esa mañana, diciéndose que inclusive es culpa de Alphonse el que lo haga: la divinidad que emanaba de ese joven de veintiún años al dormir era tanta que Roy sencillamente no pudo (no quiso) resistirse.

¿Cómo hacerlo, por cuál razón debía contenerse? Amarlo es un placer, es lo que Alphonse más se merece y lo que Roy estaba dispuesto a darle con manos trémulas.

Alphonse merecía saber cuánto significaba el que él hubiese nacido.

Se recuerda que Alphonse, en contraposición a idílicos paisajes sin final, tan sólo ve sencillez en el espejo. Roy siente que sus huesos se quiebran y que sus pulmones explotan ante el peso de ese hecho que tanto detesta.

Roy se posiciona sobre él, tomando asiento sobre su exquisito estómago (la sábana blanca impedía el contacto pleno de sus pieles, para desagracia del mayor). Roy batalla verdaderamente por mantenerse en esa posición. Plumas flotan en el aire, salidas de la almohada con la que Alphonse intenta quitárselo de encima en el medio del ajetreo en pos de que Mustang deje de hacerle cosquillas a alguien que, justamente, se vuelve una masa para moldear bajo ellas.

El instante compartido es un fragmento de paraíso.

Además de sus risas, hay sólo silencio y la luz mañanera ilumina la escena: la misma rebota contra ojos dorados, otorgándole más vida de la que éstos ya poseen y hace que parezcan salidos de un sueño. Mustang está tan perdido viéndole que no sabe la forma en que su impecable cabello brilla, de naturaleza tan sublime como la que envuelve a Alphonse.

Perfección en un mundo que siempre tendría pesadillas y defectos.

Felicidad en una realidad en la que nunca te puedes permitir serlo por completo.

― ¡Roy, basta, me ha-haces cosquillas y sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas, mu-mucho menos tan temprano! ¡Detente ya! ―risas superiores a cualquier pieza musical.

Roy lo tiene más claro que el color de las sábanas: por escucharlo reír de ese modo durante una cantidad de tiempo imposible de calcular, por verlo en todo su esplendor de estado más humano y natural, más que no parar de tocarle con dedos juguetones sería capaz de hacer cosas que se siente incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta. Cree que tal vez maten a Alphonse con su intensidad compleja.

Pero así no funcionaba el mundo enlazado con la vehemencia, ¿verdad?

Mostrándose piadoso, Roy finalmente obedece, pero se deja guiar por el segundo impulso del día que experimenta: (por ahora) deja en paz el vientre de Alphonse sin apartarse del todo de él, coloca sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro con una desquiciante combinación de delicadeza y decisión, tal y como si de no tener cuidado pudiera dañar a Alphonse, rodea luego sus costados desnudos con las rodillas y permite que su rostro flote sobre el de su ángel. Mechones negros cuelguen y forman una corta cortina negra: sin más, Roy mira.

Nada dice.

Nada.

El mundo alrededor de los dos, eternamente indiferente, seguía girando: en el exterior de esa habitación seguían existiendo muertes y genocidios en corazones agotados y dolor. Había (siempre habrá) mucho sin solución. Y el ciclo continúa, la sangre se derrama, todavía anhelamos saltar del techo y todo, tan sólo, vuelve a empezar…

Pero Alphonse existía. Pero Roy ya veía los verdaderos colores de la vida.

¿El dolor existía? Siempre.

Pero una crisálida color tornasol los protegía: estaban a salvo. Es un refugio que, con esfuerzo, puede envolver cualquier vida.

Brumas de pensamientos se disipan: encima, Roy todavía no despega sus ojos de la humanidad de Alphonse. Tampoco lo desea.

Si tan sólo pudiera extender este momento por la eternidad…

Se sonríe ante la contradicción abstracta que acaba de comprender tal y como un trazo de significado oculto que no habías notado en un cuadro: ya que en estos momentos se encontraba elevado sobre él, Roy fácilmente se podría comparar a sí mismo con el Sol, clavado y reinante, en el cielo. Pero no, esto no es así: en lo absoluto. Ese papel no le pertenece a él.

Alphonse ríe, sonrojado ligeramente, como dándole una respuesta con nombre y piel a lo que pensaba. Alza una mano perfecta que deposita en su mejilla: lo sana.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunta Alphonse con voz suave. Le mira, sonriente, desde la comodidad de la almohada sobreviviente y reflejando en su rostro una felicidad evidente, excesiva casi, pero Roy y su agudeza pueden verlo: además de tesoros incalculables, en los ojos de Alphonse Elric hay bondad, hay dolores y todo aquello que aprendió de lo que se pudo obrar mejor.

Hay vastedad partida en mitades doradas.

Hay un alma sin edad que no piensa en sí misma jamás.

No es un sueño, esto está pasando en verdad…

Alphonse, realmente, está debajo de él ahora.

Alphonse, realmente, lo ama a él de entre todas las personas.

Alphonse Elric: quien no podrá palpar ni será capaz de comprender jamás la forma en que bendecía al mundo, en que lo volvía más brillante y digno de salvarse, con el simple actuar de su respirar.

Qué injusticia más horrorosa.

Cuán bello lo volvía…

―Tú ―exhala Roy, sintiéndose casi mareado ante la realidad de existir en la misma cama que su ángel poblaba, mientras guarda en su corazón los mil y un secretos de todo lo que él le inspiraba. Con Alphonse, la inspiración jamás terminaba, pues no precisaba de ser un artista de ningún tipo, de libros de portada roja o lápices verdes o melodías melancólicas para saberlo verdad―. Siempre tú. Hasta el último día.

Confesado aquello que tanto anhelaba pronunciar, Roy lo besa, engullendo la risa de cristal y perlas y jazmines morados recién cortados de Alphonse. Éste, ni con toda su sobrenatural empatía, llegó a notar su existencia a causa de lo mucho que el beso lo desconectó del mundo, mas Roy no olvidará jamás la lágrima que derramó en esa ocasión: no olvidará, tampoco, el sabor que él juró debió tener.

Felicidad líquida.

Felicidad era mirar a través de una ventana en compañía de alguien que todo lo significaba.

Felicidad era saber que solo no estabas.

Felicidad era sentir esperanza rebosante en el alma al borde de un pacífico tan azul como el que prevalecía en tus sueños.

Felicidad era la pasión nacida de realizar aquella única cosa por la que viniste a este mundo, manteniéndote anclado a éste, sangrante y luchando. Sin dejar de intentarlo; porque no vale la pena ser insensato.

Felicidad eran carcajadas que reemplazaban lágrimas de sangre, inocencia infantil que no se evaporará, siempre y cuando no se olvide que las artes marciales se estudian con el propósito de vivir mejor cada día, ¡las estrellas y la Luna, las canciones y el bailar!

Felicidad eran Ojos color Sol.

Felicidad empezaba con «A».

* * *

― **FIN** ―

* * *

 **.**

«La Luna sale a caminar siguiendo **tus pupilas**

La noche brilla original después que **tú la miras**

Ya nadie sabe **ser feliz** a costa del despojo

 **Gracias a ti y a tus ojos** »

 **.**

* * *

Y por leer: **gracias**.

:')


End file.
